Blood of my Blood
by F. Swolo
Summary: Luego de TLJ. Rey y Kylo tienen extraños sueños. Se verán obligados a tomar decisiones duras y descubrir qué de ello es realidad y hasta dónde ha llegado lo onírico. El anhelo más grande de Rey de encontrar a su familia puede tornarse doloroso y ajeno a lo que deseaba.
1. Chapter 1

**STAR WARS - IX**

 **BLOOD OF MY BLOOD**

Una melodía lo acurrucaba, era desconocida y a pesar de estar adormecido no entendía por qué podía disfrutarla tanto si solo era un sonido suave y repetitivo, lo transportaba a un pasado que había olvidado, en donde unas manos suaves acariciaban con dulzura sus cabellos negros y finos.

Se sentía cálido. Algo que el cuerpo del Líder Supremo había olvidado con los años de trato cruel, los golpes y el frío susurro de Snoke dentro de su cabeza.

Aquel roce casi maternal y el arrullo suave lo hacían derretir. Aún en estado de semi inconsciencia intentó recordar dónde había escuchado antes la melodía, y sus recuerdos lo trasladaron a una época en la que era muy pequeño, apenas sí podía aclarar recuerdos de entonces.

El esfuerzo por recordar lo devolvió a la realidad, y todo empezó a deformarse hasta desaparecer.

 _-Te amo...Ben-_

Era la voz de una mujer.

Y de repente estaba despierto, cubierto en sudor, sintiéndose helado. Clavó los codos en el colchón de un golpe y miró alrededor, estaba en su habitación. Era un sueño. Soñaba por primera vez en muchos, muchos años... fue tan inesperado que se sintió fulminado. Su pecho subía y bajaba por la agitación.

Desde la muerte de Snoke estaba redescubriendo muchas cosas. Snoke le había impedido cualquier tipo de goce, incluso dormir era una tortura antes, las voces en su cabeza no dejaron de susurrarle todos estos años, y su cuerpo había aprendido a "dormir" con ellas. No las extrañaba en absoluto.

Se llevó una mano al rostro para fregar sus ojos, la melodía seguía en su cabeza, y aquellas palabras... se sintió muy desconcertado por tener un sueño así. No había soñado muchas veces en su vida, pero aquello parecía tan real.

Las noches que le siguieron fueron igual de surrealistas para él. No recordaba que soñar era así.

Algunas noches se sentía suspendido en una atmósfera líquida, tibia, todo su cuerpo se sentía relajado y cálido. Nada importaba cuando se encontraba en aquel sueño, escuchaba la voz susurrante de la misma mujer que decía amarlo pero la mayoría de las veces no podía comprender sus palabras, solo escuchaba su voz... y en ocasiones también la melodía. No le importaban sus deberes, ni el poder, ni la Resistencia, no sentía ningún tipo de rencor o malestar allí flotando.

Todo era dicha, suavidad y calidez.

Pero el otro sueño era todo lo contrario a la inocencia que sentía en ese, lo estimulaba de una manera muy distinta. Y no era abstracto, de hecho sucedía en su habitación.

Las primeras veces sentía que despertaba dentro del sueño espantado por sentir el roce de otro cuerpo caliente contra el suyo. Demasiado cerca y demasiado real. Aquel sueño, si es que lo era, era el único que había comenzado antes de la caída de Snoke.

Nunca veía a la otra persona en su lecho. La oscuridad y la velocidad en que todo se desarrollaba lo había impedido. Quizás, lo más atormentador de aquello era que él lo permitía. Su subconsciente necesidad de afecto, la desesperación de la soledad absoluta, las diferentes torturas de la oscuridad le impedían reaccionar violentamente ante lo único que parecía un mustio intento de su cerebro por darle aquello que carecía.

En aquel sueño sentía ansiedad, sentía caricias recorriendo su cuerpo dulce e invitantemente, muchas veces le costaba reaccionar ante tales cosas. Pero era permisivo.

En ocasiones su curiosidad se desencadenaba, no podía más y comenzaba a recorrer con timidez el cuerpo. Era una mujer, pero no era la misma mujer...

La piel se sentía tan real.

Era tan suave que parecía aterciopelada.

El cuerpo era pequeño y se hundía entre su pecho y cuello.

Los besos de ella eran tan deseosos, y su fragancia simplemente lo enloquecían... olía a sol, hierba fresca y arena.

Se perdía en ella, no recordaba en qué momento pasaba de estar tocándola a despertarse en su cama, solo, agitado y sintiendo su miembro erecto adolorido e hinchado bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

Algunas veces, solo sobrevivía por la mañana un efímero recuerdo de lo que había soñado. Y aunque no recordaba haberse tocado, ni lucían manchadas las sábanas, podía sentir que su virilidad se había descargado. Era frustrante.

Este sueño era cada vez más insistente en sus noches, cada vez más húmedo. Despertaba con una sensación amarga, deseando poder tener más. Poder ver a esa mujer y descubrir quién era, enterrarse en ella, marcarla, _llenarla_... retenerla.

* * *

En ese momento, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana... Rey creía que estaba agonizando.

Esa había sido una noche terrible para ella. Su estómago crujía, los cólicos eran insoportables. Había comido hasta atiborrarse en la reunión donde había escoltado a Leia Organa y posibles aliados.

No había visto tanta comida junta en toda su vida y ella en el evento era como un rathtar, que engullía todo a su paso. A la mañana siguiente tenía una mezcla entre dolor de panza y nauseas. Sudaba, se sentía morir.

Mientras vomitaba apoyada al inodoro, por décima vez esa mañana se rió para sí de su miseria, se sentía muy débil. Su estómago no debía estar acostumbrado a comer comida real. Era tan patético el escenario. Tomó unas pastillas para esas ocasiones y entró a ducharse para ver si servía de algo.

* * *

Días más tarde ya tenían un nuevo crucero estelar, e integrantes nuevos viajarían para unirse a la creciente flota de la Resistencia. Rey aún permanecía ligeramente intoxicada por la última reunión, pero decidió que era buen momento para servirse algunos bocados de pan y dulce, alimentos ligeros ya que temía una recaída.

El nuevo crucero era similar al Raddus, también un MC85 pero éste tenía algunas modificaciones completamente estéticas que lo hacían ver imponente. Rey hizo un leve silbido de sorpresa al verlo en todo su esplendor.

Y de repente de nuevo, puso una mueca extraña que Leia percibió, le parecía como si el aire estuviera viciado y todos los olores más marcados que nunca. Una cosa llevó a la otra y de nuevo corrió al baño a devolver.

 _-Oh querida... creo que tienes un virus persistente-_ dijo Leia con voz amable mientras le fregaba la espalda. _-Necesitas que te revisen apenas estemos en el crucero-_

 _-Mhjm...-_ Rey murmuró asintiendo con la cabeza

Rey observó pálida como la aguja de la jeringa se introducía en su brazo y casi se desmalla. Sin dudas había sufrido heridas peores, pero esto le daba mucha más impresión. Se sintió engañada cuando le dijeron que eso era como una picadura de mosquito. Definitivamente no lo era. En Jakku si estabas enfermo tenías que preparar o comprar brebajes con lo que había. El curandero local no tenía la tecnología ni la capacidad de un médico, pero un dolor de estómago se curaba fácil o pasaba solo si no había suficiente dinero.

Pero en el estado que estaba y ansiosa por empezar los entrenamientos accedió a esto con la esperanza de comenzar cuanto antes.

Luego de una tortuosa extracción de sangre, la enfermera le colocó una gasa sobre el punto rojo que empezaba a fluir _-Los resultados estarán mañana, es necesario que guardes reposo por si es algún virus contagioso-_ le indicó con una sonrisa amable.

A Rey se le frunció el ceño, no le hacía mucha gracia estar encerrada. Pero recordó que ese día Leia le había mencionado que le designarían una habitación para ella. Una habitación propia, nunca había tenido algo así, y un At-At a medio enterrar en la arena del desierto no se le podía comparar. Pensó que después de todo no sería tan malo instalarse allí, limpiar y quizá acomodar un poco el lugar para hacerlo más acogedor.

Se dirigió hasta allí acompañada de Rose y Finn. Recordaba que Leia tenía los hombros algo caídos y la voz un poco apagada cuando le decía que las habitaciones individuales eran demasiado pequeñas, que esperaba mucho más y que ella deseaba poder brindarle más comodidades de las que allí tendría. A Rey no le preocupaba si sólo era una silla lo que entraba en el lugar. Así que su sorpresa fue inmensa y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando la vio... la habitación no debía tener más de 20 m². transitables, la cama estaba incrustada en la pared tipo madriguera, en ella un colchón alto y suave con varias mantas pardas de lana dobladas cuidadosamente, tenía un desayunador pequeño que era una mesa alargada y rebatible con una silla, un baño cómodo con ducha y eso era muchísimo más de lo que Rey necesitaba para estallar de felicidad. Empezó a saltar y toquetear todo asombrada como una niña pequeña.

 _-¿En serio vas a estar bien?-_ preguntó su amigo con dejo de preocupación.

Rey ni siquiera recordaba que tenía "el día libre" por estar enferma, asintió vivazmente con una amplia sonrisa.

 _-Rey-_ la joven Rose la abrazó con calidez y demasiada preocupación _-Vendré a verte-_

 _-Gracias-_ sonrió desbordada de gratitud.

Cuando por fin estuvo sola se arrojó a su cama, aspirando su olor, las sábanas eran nuevas, perfumadas, suaves, las acarició como si estuviesen vivas. Y finalmente la arrastraron al mundo onírico.

Ella también solía despertar dentro de un confortable sueño a menudo, y aquello parecía uno, y en el la envolvían cuidadosas caricias que apenas la rozaban, primero en sus brazos, luego el roce siguió la curva de su cintura hasta el hueso de su cadera y se posó un momento en su vientre con algo de peso. La mano era enorme y caliente. Se sentía muy débil bajo su calor, y el adormecimiento la embobaba, le calmaba cualquier dolor. Se sentía regocijar ante aquellos cariños que ni siquiera sabía si eran reales. Anheló demasiado tiempo aquella dedicación tan celestial. Era algo tan íntimo, sabía que en su sueño esa persona la adoraba y todo su cuerpo ardía placenteramente.

Otro brazo la rodeó y fue arrastrada a la fuente de calor. Allí, presionando un cuerpo contra el otro, sus recuerdos comenzaron a hacerse borrosos como si cayera en el más profundo y cálido sueño. En la mañanas le era costoso recordar en su totalidad lo que había pasado.

Bostezó un par de veces y se estiró, se sentía demasiado bien para estar enferma. Quería empezar cuanto antes a entrenar, pero primero debía tener el alta médico.

* * *

En un crucero estelar y galaxia distintos...

Hacía algunas horas que el hombre de cabellos negros estaba de pie, sudaba por el esfuerzo físico y mental mientras asestaba otro golpe con su sable. El enemigo era un holograma. Después de más de 5 horas continuas de entrenamiento, de aplicar distintas técnicas no podía dejar de tener sus pensamientos a la deriva. La noche pasada lo habían dejado descolocado.

En principio se sintió algo extraño, ella no había dado el primer paso como otras veces, pero él supo que estaba allí, era la misma fragancia que solía envolverlo, algo cohibido por el repentino cambio de papel decidió seguir, quería conocer a la mujer con la que tenía ese tipo de sueños. Sintió electricidad cuando sus dedos finalmente hallaron piel, la recorrió deseoso, cuando la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para acurrucarse fue a Rey quien vio entre sus brazos.

Y luego, como si se tratara de una broma, la conexión se cortó tan violentamente que sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle. Un gemido doloroso salió de sus labios.

¿No habían sido un sueños después de todo? él estaba despierto, vibrante, cuando su presencia desapareció. Intentó buscarla pero sabía que no había caso. Ella no estaba ahí por muy real que se sintiera.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que su vínculo en la fuerza los asaltaba en momentos tan... inapropiados? Aprovechándose de la debilidad de aquel estado y de sus impulsos más naturales? Ella lo había visto a él?

Su rostro pálido se vio acalorado mientras no dejaba de pensar en ello. Gruñó con amargura.

* * *

La médica en persona le había entregado los resultados en un sobre, y en ese momento Rey no había percibido qué pasaba o por qué la sonrisa con la que le entregó el papel tenía un dejo de tristeza. La médica parecía humana, tenía el pelo blanco y había vivido tantas décadas en guerra que podría curar lo que sea. Le dijo que gozaba de una salud excelente, que solo había tenido una gastro leve... de cualquier forma ya lucía mucho mejor y Rey se alegró de que no fuera nada.

 _-Pero...-_

Si no se tratara de una eminencia entre los miembros de la Resistencia aquel 'pero' no hubiese significado nada para ella. Su voz parecía titubear y Rey la observaba atenta adelantándose a algo posiblemente muy grave.

La medica se acomodó las gafas antes de volver a mirar a Rey a los ojos con cierta pena _-Rey, tienes un embarazo de unas 4 semanas ¿Lo sabías, no?-_ anunció lentamente, esperando la reacción de la joven. La anciana intentó sonreír, pero sabía que en épocas de guerra y con tantas pérdidas aquello estaba lejos de ser una bendición. Un bebé, en un mundo tan bélico era una noticia difícil...

Rey sintió como sus piernas se aflojaron y casi se va directo al suelo. Sujetó una camilla antes de caer, e intentó respirar pero sentía que las vías respiratorias no coordinaban para poder tomar aire. La medica puso una mano en su hombro y la hizo sentar. _-¿Quieres que llame a alguien...?-_ dijo preocupada.

Pero Rey no la escuchó, el shock de esa noticia la habían golpeado con tanta fuerza que sentía que iba a sufrir una insuficiencia general de todo su cuerpo. Su expresión de extrema sorpresa rápidamente se perdió y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas mientras intentaba tomar aire con desesperación.

 _-N-no puede ser-_ negó entre amargos sollozos. _-Yo no he...-_

Había una mezcla de emociones y un creciente terror en ella, y solo no pudo evitar esa reacción.

La medica siguió sujetando a Rey y de a ratos le daba palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarla. _-Necesitas tranquilizarte, esto no es bueno para ti-_ añadió.

Rey tragó saliva, intentaba calmarse. Se llevó las manos a los ojos e hincó los codos en sus rodillas, aquello simplemente no podía ser, ella no había estado jamás con alguien de esa manera. Tenía que estar mal algo o no tenía sentido.

 _-No puede ser-_ dijo con un hilo de voz _-yo no he estado nunca con nadie-_

Aunque no la veía se dio cuenta que la médica la seguía observando y esta vez sus palmaditas cesaron, se entre rió algo incrédula pero rápidamente recordó algo _-Tus midiclorianos están alterados y cada vez son más, por el crecimiento del embrión, no hay dudas de que estas embarazada. Hay algunas leyendas que cuentan que la fuerza a veces... obra de formas extrañas como esta-_ Rey nuevamente sintió un nudo en la garganta y el pecho desbocado, quería romper en llanto como nunca lo había hecho.

No estaba lista para esto en medio de la guerra.

 _-Rey... necesitas de verdad descansar-_ la medica le ofreció unas pastillas para relajarla _-Debes decirle a alguien sobre esto cuanto antes, no tomes decisiones sola y sabes que cualquiera sea esa decisión estoy aquí para ayudarte, aún estás a tiempo de interrumpirlo-_ le dio una sonrisa amable antes de que esta se pusiera de pie, casi sin tener sentidos. Frotó sus ojos enrojecidos por lágrimas, le agradeció y salió por los pasillos.

No sabía a quién avisar. Apenas podía entender la magnitud de lo que se le venía. Incluso ella no caía en la realidad. Se quedó sola en su habitación, ignorando las sugerencias de su médico.

Ella no estaba lista para pasar por esto...

Sus ojos no tardaron nada en cargarse de nuevas lágrimas de amargura. Lloró en silencio, de alguna forma avergonzada... intentó formar pensamientos pero se sentía demasiado devastada con la noticia de que algo crecía en ella. Siempre tuvo presente la idea de tener su propia familia, pero no era precisamente esto lo que ella imaginaba cuando soñaba con su futuro.

Para su desconsuelo sabía lo que significaba la vibración en la fuerza. Ahogó su llanto aplastante contra la almohada mientras la persona que probablemente menos deseaba ver aparecía ante ella.

Y aunque ocultaba su rostro contra la almohada su respiración cortada y la angustia eran fáciles de percibir, y más aún para él que sintió el malestar como una presión en su propia garganta.

 _-¿Rey...?-_ le costaba comprender qué situación podría ser tan grave para generar en ella eso. Él tardó un momento en moverse hasta su lado, examinándola con los ojos, ella no estaba herida. Y no sabía desde cuando eso le parecía un alivio.

Un _-Fuera-_ apenas comprensible fue lo que obtuvo. No era la respuesta que quería escuchar.

Kylo Ren no era una persona insistente ni acostumbrada a estas cosas, pero sabía que desaparecer no era una opción sencilla. Respiró profundamente, se sentía incómodo, él simplemente no debería estar ahí en ese momento. Con mucha lentitud se arrodilló a su lado y vaciló un momento antes de volver a hablarle, su voz era suave y apenas audible _-Puedes con esto, eres fuerte... puedo escucharte-_ ni siquiera sabía lo que podía generar ese estado en ella pero tampoco la conocía demasiado.

Rey negó con la cabeza contra la almohada

Los ojos de Kylo estaban escrutables y brillantes, odiaba la situación. Antes de que pudiera decir palabra más ella se incorporó un poco.

 _-Dejame sola, te lo suplico...-_ y la suplica se escuchaba tan real. El entrecejo de Kylo se frunció en aflicción _-Sabes como funciona esto...-_ susurró.

Rey nunca tuvo tantos deseos de empujarlo lejos y abrazarlo al mismo tiempo, en definitiva no le importaba quien fuera en ese momento. La intrusión de alguien entrando como un rayo a su habitación casi derribando la puerta le hizo cambiar un poco el semblante. Aunque en su interior seguía siendo un caos.

 _-Ben-_ el nombre salió suavemente de los labios de Leia. Lo vio justo antes de que la conexión se viera forzada a desaparecer por la aparición de un tercero en la fuerza. Fue unos escasos segundos, Leia rogaba poder verlo más tiempo y aún cuando había desaparecido sus ojos seguían en el punto donde él había estado, como si aún pudiera verlo. Los ojos de Leia eran amables y llenos de ilusión con su hijo a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido.

Leia caminó hasta ella y observó donde momentos antes estaba su hijo, una sonrisa triste se dibujó en ella antes de perderla por completo al observar a la abatida Rey.

 _-¿Él se fue...?-_ preguntó la otrora princesa con algo de timidez.

Rey asintió

Leia no sabía como funcionaban exactamente estos encuentros. Pero indagó para saber que nadie más estaba ahí así Rey podría sincerarse. _-Rey...-_ los labios de Leia temblaban, ella ya había sido informada de lo que sucedía _-Crees que pueda leer eso que tienes...?-_ la joven extendió hacia ella el sobre.

Leia entonó los ojos para poder leer la pequeña letra. Luego de un momento sus labios se entreabrieron, buscando las palabras correctas. Sus ojos demasiado brillantes y sorprendidos.

Solo pudo preguntar una cosa _-¿De quién...?-_

 _-No lo sé-_ se apresuró en responder. _-No sé qué está pasando-_ Rey se puso de pie y caminó en círculos como un animal estresado.

Leia arqueó una ceja inquisitiva _-¿No es de Poe, verdad...?-_

La joven la miró con furia como si fuese a saltarle al cuello. Leia se encogió de hombros _-Lo siento, mi niña, tenía que preguntar-_

 _-Nunca estuve con un hombre-_ reveló con seriedad y pudo notar como eso desordenó todo lo que Leia quería preguntarle.

 _-Hace 4 semanas estaba en Ahch-To...-_ recordó.

La General recordó algo luego de un momento en silencio _-Rey...-_ la llamó con dulzura, con ojos inmensos y comprensibles _-¿Crees que tus conexiones con Ben... por lo que me habías contado fue en ese mismo tiempo...-_ Leia farfullaba tan deprisa que no podía terminar una frase, la idea se tejía en su mente más rápido de lo que sus labios podían formular coherentemente lo que quería explicar con tanta emoción, Rey de todas formas lo entendió y pudo ver que sus ojos también se llenaban de lágrimas aunque las de Leia eran por razones muy diferentes.

 _-Se dice que mi padre, Anakin Skywalker fue concebido así. Tu conexión con La Fuerza y con Ben probablemente han vuelto a provocar este milagro-_ dijo finalmente.

Rey se horrorizó. No fue eso que le decía Leia sino por el frío recuerdo de la hilarante voz de Snoke cuando indicó que esa conexion fue amasada por sus manos. Rey casi enloqueció con ese pensamiento. ¿Y si en esos momentos ella estaba gestando el fruto de Snoke...? caminó hacia atrás dándose la espalda contra la pared, temblando de terror y algo parecido a asco. Era probable que aquel monstruo tuviera semejante poder para hacer eso y esto no sea otra cosa que sus planes. Ella había visto lo que ese despreciable ser era capaz.

Cuando sintió el abrazo cálido y maternal de Leia no pudo evitar romper en llanto. Se encontraba muy asustada y sensible. Ella le acariciaba el pelo con delicadeza, y le susurraba que todo estaría bien. Pero ella estaba lejos de estar bien, definitivamente no deseaba eso. Recordaba como Luke había irrumpido completamente fuera de sí en la cabaña aquella noche y temía que eso fuese una advertencia, nadie le había avisado que esto podía implicar tanto peligro. ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho entonces...? ¿Kylo sabía que esto podía ocurrir...?

Todo era tan irreal, deseaba volver a despertarse como en sus sueños y recordar todo esto ajeno, como si solo fuese una pesadilla.

* * *

 **N/A: Bueno, tuve que editar cosas que no sé si se entendían. Básicamente lo que vemos aquí es que al mismo tiempo que empezaron sus conexiones en la fuerza en estado consciente (las que vemos en The Last Jedi) también existieron otras que no vimos, tanto en estado consciente como INCONSCIENTE que ellos no controlaban en absoluto. Además de esto, Kylo Ren/Ben Solo vuelve a tener sueños y con ello despiertan algunas cosas... y no solo sentimientos (?).**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste este nuevo fic. También pueden leer In a dream, In a Nightmare que ya está algo más avanzado.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo Ren destilaba rabia, encendió su sable, dispuesto a hacer pedazos la pared. Gruñó encolerizado antes de asestar el primer golpe. Y luego lo pensó dos veces antes de hacer el segundo. La pared tenía un corte largo, el metal se derretía en una chorreante herida roja. Él respiró agitado, su pecho se hinchaba y el aire caliente salía entre sus dientes. Deseaba poder verla, ahora más que nunca, él nunca la había visto así, sentía su desesperación, la angustia y el dolor en ella. Y ver entrar a Leia de esa forma no mitigaba nada su preocupación.

Él estaba preocupado por ella.

Pero aún no podía digerirlo. Y eso lo enfurecía. La ira era demasiado habitual en él y en ocasiones, incontrolable. Como ahora.

Sentía que aquello ya lo había vivido antes, de niño, detestaba que nadie le dijera qué pasaba.

No podía dejar de ver los ojos preocupados de Leia en su cabeza, "su madre", no era así, si ella estaba tan alarmada sea lo que sea debía ser muy serio. Despidió todos los objetos a su paso con la fuerza, hasta llegar a un General pelirrojo que en un triste intento de que el terror no se notara sacaba pecho y ponía expresión seria.

 _-ENCUÉNTRENLOS-_ le ordenó con voz atronadora.

Esa noche Kylo se retorcía en su cama, la imagen de Rey llorando lo devastaba de nuevo, sentía en su pecho algo estrujarse de la forma más cruel. Cada vez que se intentaba acercar a su imagen para inútilmente consolarla ella se alejaba. Se sintió frío y desahuciado cuando ella desapareció por completo en sus sueños. Sintió que algo le arrancaban de su interior, y dolía demasiado. El dolor era demasiado real.

Sintió muerte vibrando a su alrededor. La agonía de las células pereciendo. El vello se le erizó en todo el cuerpo, él estaba acostumbrado a convivir con la muerte pero no se sentía igual a eso.

Un conocimiento más allá de la inteligencia comprensible le hablaba en sueños. Era ininteligible, no era una voz como las de Snoke. Y a pesar de todo él había comprendido que quería decirle.

"Ella se irá" y sabía que se refería a Rey. Todo en él se estremeció, algo le decía que era verdad, que ella no regresaría nuevamente a sus sueños, si es que alguna vez lo fueron.

"Pero aun puedes hacer algo por ella" Kylo rogó una y otra vez saber qué podía hacer por ella. Suplicó con tanto anhelo que las lágrimas se le cayeron pesadamente en su rostro pálido como papel. Y nuevamente estaba en su cama, aterrado como un niño que tiene la más espantosa pesadilla.

Con su mano secó sus lágrimas, que eran tan reales como él lo era. Aquello no había sido solo un sueño... podía sentir que Rey estaba en peligro y temía que fuese demasiado tarde para poder salvarla.

* * *

Leia le había suplicado una cosa: "No hables de esto con nadie todavía".

Las razones eran obvias... inmediatamente la considerarían una traidora si la descubrían. No carecían de información acerca del nacimiento de Anakin Skywalker, el cual había sido poco común como esto... y más aún temían y detestaban a Snoke o a Kylo Ren. Leia la tranquilizó tanto como pudo y prometió volver con ella cuanto antes se desocupara. La soledad mientras era asfixiante.

Los tranquilizantes apenas le servían, cada vez que pensaba que algo crecía en ella se sentía agobiada. Temía hablar con Finn, probablemente no lo entendería... Cuando él supo de las conexiones en la fuerza lo había tomado de una manera terrible, al igual que la mayoría que objetaron que el despreciable Kylo Ren no era cálido ni amable con nadie, no había nada de luz en él, era un ser despiadado, un monstruo que buscaba la destrucción. Sintió el miedo real en todos al creer que ella podría dejarse confiar o incluso traicionarlos por un ser así. Por muchos días sintió la mirada desconfiada de sus compañeros. Si averiguaban sobre esto no sería tomado a bien. Ella lo sabía antes de que Leia le advirtiera el peligro.

Se sentía demasiado sola en estos momentos, prácticamente sin nadie en quien confiar.

La piel en su rostro estaba tirante de tantas lágrimas que lo surcaron horas antes. Sentía sus labios algo salados y moría de hambre. Pero tenía fobia en salir y que le preguntaran o notaran algo distinto en ella. Por más que su vientre se viese completamente normal por ahora. Suspiró pesadamente.

Esa misma noche Finn no soportó más, exigió verla, era su mejor amiga después de todo y necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Si tenía algo contagioso podía entrar con barbijo pero tenía que saber qué pasaba con Rey.

Poe y Rose tenían un semblante impasible. Les resultaba igual de extraño el aislamiento repentino de Rey, pero su confianza en Leia les hacía dudar.

Mientras Finn chillaba embravecido que le permitieran ver a Rey, la nombrada apareció tras de él carraspeando _-Finn...-_

Finn ni siquiera vio cuando llegó pero la atrapó en brazos con demasiada fuerza _-¡REY! ¡ESTAS VIVA!-_ gritó emocionado levantándola sin liberarla del abrazo. Rey sonrió y hasta río un poco, pero sus ojos seguían enrojecidos y no pasaron desapercibidos.

 _-¿Te encuentras bien?-_ Preguntó Rose tímidamente. _-Pensamos que estabas muy mal...-_

 _-Aun no me siento muy bien.-_ dijo intentando sonreír para no alarmar a nadie. _-Pero muero de hambre ¿Qué hay para cenar?-_

 _-Pues sea lo que sea si tienes apetito estas mejorando-_ aseguró Poe con voz seductora dándole una palmadita suave en la espalda. Finn no soportaba la cercanía de Poe a ella. Aunque quería a Rose, sentía algo muy fuerte por Rey, y los celos eran inminentes con cualquiera que se arrimara a ella. Rey era como su hermanita pequeña a quién él debía cuidar.

Rey aun sentía de a ratos el estómago dándole vueltas, pero necesitaba comida en él o se desvanecería.

Comió unos bocados con sus amigos, apenas podía concentrarse en lo que hablaban. Hasta que la mano de Rose sujetó la de ella y la trajo de regreso de la tormenta en su cabeza. _-¿Rey...? ¿Estas bien...?-_

Rey asintió -Solo que sigo algo cansada-

Rose sabía que no era eso. Pero evitó seguir insistiendo. _-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu habitación?-_

La joven la observó un momento con mirada brillante y asintió, se sintió algo sostenida por Rose, ambas necesitaban con desesperación una amiga.

 _-Gracias-_ La sonrisa de Rey había sido sincera esta vez. Sentía que por fin tenía una amiga de su edad.

 _-No es nada-_ dijo nerviosamente _-¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede...? puedo dormir en el suelo, muchas veces dormí en el suelo. No necesito comodidades. Y en la mesa te veías muy pensativa, como si algo te atormentara...-_ de repente se silenció, tomando aire _-Rey, no nos conocemos mucho pero sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, guardaré el secreto con mi vida-_ Rey volvió a asentir y deseó poder contarle. Pero ella también podría estar en peligro si desconfiaban de Rey. Así que solo volvió a agradecer y se internó en su habitación.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche Leia se escabulló para visitarla. Llevaba consigo una serie de medicamentos.

 _-¿Ácido?-_ indagó

 _-Puedes llamarlo vitamina B9 si prefieres, también deberás tomar de estas a diario-_ Las otras pastillas eran hierro y calcio. Rey resopló molesta, eran demasiadas pastillas y debían ser horribles.

 _-Es importante que no te debilites-_ le dijo con ternura y preocupación. Pero Rey estaba indiferente. Ni siquiera sabía qué quería hacer. Deseaba estar en Jakku caminando al sol sin mas preocupaciones que buscar alimento y agua, ahora eso parecía una tarea más sencilla que cargar con esto. Y aunque siempre deseó tener una familia, no era de esta manera que lo deseaba... se sentía demasiado pequeña para afrontarlo así y sola. Había logrado mantenerse con vida todos estos años, pero a duras penas. Y sabía que probablemente era incapaz de poder criar algo.

Leia notaba su malestar y aunque Rey no le respondía ella insistía en tranquilizarla con sus palabras _-Cuando estuve embarazada de Ben. El hierro me hacía doler la cabeza, me sentía terrible-_ contaba frunciendo el ceño exageradamente _-Pasaba casi todo el tiempo tirada en la cama, y recibía la atención de todos, que tampoco me agradaba. Solo quería dormir.-_ Rey se rió un poco con aquella anécdota. Se imaginaba a Leia de joven y muy molesta por las visitas.

 _-¿Sabes...? Han nunca estuvo muy presente en los primeros meses. Cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada no quería saber nada.-_ Leia ahora tenía una mirada pesarosa.

Rey temió preguntar, pero era Rey y finalmente fue al grano _-¿Pensaste... en interrumpirlo...?-_

Leia la miró a los ojos con seriedad _-Sí, lo pensé varias veces-_ declaró con la voz apagada. Rey se quedó un momento saboreando lo que había escuchado, sintió una tristeza inmensa por Ben, y Leia lucía como si aun estuviese apenada por haberlo pensado en su momento, hacía tantos años... _-Quizás muchos me culpan por traer a Kylo Ren al mundo.-_ hizo una pequeña pausa, pensativa. _-Pero diablos, yo lo amo, siempre será mi pequeño Ben... a quien no pude salvar-_ Leia se esforzaba por no contar aquello en lágrimas. Rey deseó poder ser tan fuerte como ella, sus lágrimas ya habían brotado de sus almendrados ojos.

 _-Cuando estaba en mi vientre, y crecía, podía sentirlo, era muy inquieto. Nunca dejaba de moverse-_ A Leia se le dibujó una sonrisa extraña, era cálida y alegre pero sus ojos seguían infinitamente tristes.

 _-Yo realmente no sentía estar lista para eso, pero amaba a Han. A veces es difícil tomar decisiones... un día las mías se aclararon, me sentía tan a gusto a pesar de las vitaminas y la contención incorrecta. Era un sentimiento tan cálido y rebosante. Solo quería tener a ese pequeño en mis brazos-_ los ojos de Leia ahora lucían soñadores. _-El día que por primera vez lo pude sostener no lo solté ni por un momento, fui tan feliz...-_ Leia tenía lágrimas a flor de piel, eran demasiados recuerdos... y la tristeza era un monstruo que se había alimentado demasiado de ellos.

Rey no podía sentirse más horrible. Aunque le enternecía saber aquellas cosas tan privadas y admiraba a Leia. Ella no se sentía tan capaz, ni podía identificarse del todo con la situación. Leia sabía que su embarazo era de ella y Han, ella sí había vivido esa experiencia. En cambio Rey no sabía exactamente como había ocurrido la concepción. Si aquel ser iba a ser una especie de hijo de Snoke, o si luciría como Snoke, podía morir de un infarto. Se sentía incomprendida por tener tantos deseos oscuros hacia algo que debía ser tan maravilloso.

Entendía el punto de Leia, pero ella estaba fuera de sí por sus temores. La conexión fue un truco de Snoke para capturarla. Y le había funcionado lo suficientemente bien, ella podía sospechar que él no dejaría solo una trampa. La preocupación de que fuese otra trampa era demasiado fuerte.

 _-Tengo miedo...-_ temblaba de miedo.

 _-No debes sentirlo, eres fuerte, y estoy aquí, mi niña-_ Leia la acurrucó contra su cuerpo y acarició su cabello.

 _-Temo...temo que sea una trampa de Snoke...-_ su respiración volvía a acelerarse.

Leia sintió escalofríos. No lo había entendido hasta ahora el temor al que ella se enfrentaba. _-Ben... parecía muy angustiado cuando estaba aquí contigo-_ comenzó a decir _-¿él sabe de esto?-_

 _-No...-_

 _-Rey... ¿Tu sientes oscuridad en ese pequeño? Si no sientes oscuridad en ti, quizás no lo sea-_ volvió a alejarla un poco para verla a los ojos _-Cuando Luke supo de mi embarazo me dijo que Ben era como una luz pura, con manchas de oscuridad. Snoke lo acechaba mucho antes de que Ben naciera-_ Leia se encogió de hombros, también recordaba su propio miedo que tuvo en ese momento.

Rey no sentía nada muy alejado de lo normal, quizá un leve malestar, o una percepción más profunda de ciertos olores, y probablemente el cambio hormonal la sensibilizaban, pero no sentía, al menos por ahora, que un ser se estaba formando en ella. Se sentía casi perfectamente normal para salir y pasarse toda la noche entrenando.

Dejó ir a Leia, ella podría haberse quedado a su lado toda la noche, pero no podía hacer más. Rey se sentiría peor si Leia se quedase cuidándola y lo supo, la General tenía demasiado por recuperarse aun como para también preocuparse por ella. Le reconfortó mucho saber sobre Ben de pequeño, deseaba que ella le confiase más de aquellos recuerdos cálidos de madre. Sintió pena de que Kylo no pudiese perdonarla, Leia lo había necesitado siempre... se hizo una bolita en su cama pensando en ellos y en Han, para ella no cabían dudas de que amó siempre a su hijo, y seguramente se había culpado todos esos años por no haber estado más pendiente de Ben. Los recuerdos seguían aflorando en su mente, y uno tras otro se desvanecían pesadamente hasta que al final cerró los ojos por esa noche.

* * *

Hacía días que no tenía novedades de la Resistencia. Había encomendado trabajar el tiempo que fuese necesario incluso sin descanso con tal de encontrarla. Su objetivo era el mismo pero por razones distintas a las de antes, solo quería saber por qué Rey aparecía de aquella forma en sus sueños, por qué ya no lo haría... por qué ella estaba tan desesperada y llena de angustia la última vez...

Ella estaba en peligro y eso, aunque odiaba admitirlo, le impedía poder pensar u hacer cualquier otra cosa.

En algún momento de esos últimos días sin dormir su cuerpo ya no resistió, estaba cansado y estresado. Caía al borde de la inconsciencia cuando se dio cuenta que un nuevo sueño se abría ante él. Incluso en ese estado de semi-sueño pensó en Rey. Que volvería a sentir su fragancia y su piel suave al tacto. Su cuerpo se resistía a la idea de perderla.

Pero ella no estaba allí.

La luz lo encandilaba de una forma que le hubiese resultado horrorosa si fuese real.

Su cuerpo se relajó al instante de sentir como si lo atravesara una vibración musical. Apenas podía escucharla, y notó que eso se debía a la atmósfera, estaba debajo del agua. Era una música diferente a la de sus otros sueños, pero igual de infantil y rítmica, se sentía como un sedante en su cabeza.

Se esforzó en no cerrar los ojos. No podía dormirse, necesitaba saber qué conexión tenía con él ese sueño...

Una vocecita risueña hablaba... y con mucha dificultad pudo darse cuenta qué decía. En realidad, lo que hizo que sus oídos se afinaran fue escuchar aquel nombre...

 _"-¡Es un niño, sí! (...) su padre es Han Solo.-"_

Aquello lo sobrecogió, tardó un momento en entender qué estaba escuchando y asimilarlo.

 _"-Su nombre será Ben-"_ continuó la voz...

Kylo sintió que uno de sus párpados latía. No se sentía bien. Miró a su alrededor y todo era el mismo paisaje, quería salir de ese sueño. La persona que hablaba era Leia, su madre, era por eso que la voz le resultaba tan familiar. Aquel sitio que antes lo complacía ahora lo perturbaba. Él hasta podía palpar los sentimientos de su madre, cuando mencionó a Han Solo sintió que ella moderadamente se comprimió, sintió la angustia que ella sentía ya que Han no estaba a su lado, y aun así ella lo amaba, sintió su enojo hacia él, y a la vez su perdón. Y Ben se estremeció. Había solo algo más que ella amaba incondicionalmente y eso lo sintió cuando pronunció su nombre _"Ben"_.

Se sintió asfixiado. Los sentimientos lo desbordaban y lo herían tanto ahora.

 _"-Ben... te amo, y te protegeré siempre-"_ y sintió como si ella estuviese ahí abrazándolo y protegiéndolo contra todo. Había olvidado cuan seguros se sentían los brazos de su madre. Se sintió pequeño, desesperado, a medida que el abrazo se ablandaba hasta desaparecer y todo se oscurecía...

* * *

 **N/A: Kylo Ren/Ben Solo tiene sueños que tampoco son del todo sueños sino visiones del pasado transmitidos de una fuerza a otra! :D Leia siempre fue sensible a la fuerza (esto es algo muy de legends) y en TLJ vemos que claramente es MUY fuerte, será que ella le está recordando cuanto lo ama y lo necesita?**

 **Me gusta demasiado DEMASIADO hablar de Ben cuando era chiquito así que quizás deban soportar próximos capítulos de eso. Intento no desviarme mucho del canon, más o menos relatando cosas que leí en BloodLines, TFA/TLJ (novelas) y que me voy leyendo de The Last Shot, obviamente algunas son 100% ficción o flasheo de la autora, tranquilos ;).**

 **Pienso que Leia estaba insegura sobre la idea de tener un hijo, por más que luego lo haya amado más que a nada. Imaginaba que su situación era muy difícil debido a sus quehaceres, todos sabemos cuán dedicada a su trabajo y formación fue Leia. Y Han, es Han... tampoco lo veo muy motivado a planificar críos. Espero que no haya molestado a nadie la idea de que ellos no querían tener a Ben en principio.**


	3. Chapter 3

Añoró ese abrazo, se sintió deshecho cuando lo perdió y una oscuridad fría, envolvente, ocupó todo lo que antes le mostraban sus sueños. Era como si alguien estuviera jugando un juego atroz con él, ofreciéndole cosas y luego arrancándoselas, volvía a sentirse un niño incapaz de todo, sin poder controlar nada.

Despertó.

Estaba de pie frente a la ventanilla, el desmesurado espacio parecía devorarlo y la luz de millones de estrellas lejanas alumbraba tenuemente su rostro, como si negaran a la oscuridad aquella satisfacción.

Él estaba solo. Lo había estado prácticamente toda su vida. Y ahora eso se sentía más real y más crudo que nunca antes. Podía seguir ocultándolo tras una máscara pero era miserable. Le habían prometido su lugar, en la oscuridad, y ahora que lo había conseguido aquello se sentía demasiado anodino.

Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto fregarlos, no había derramado lágrimas pero sus ojos se habían inundado de ellas demasiadas veces. No deseó otra cosa más que acabar con todo, no sentir más.

Súbitamente algo en la fuerza cambió. Sin siquiera darle tiempo a nada. Asombrado dio media vuelta buscándola, fascinado por aquella sensación en la fuerza, había deseado tanto tiempo que le permitiera este contacto nuevamente. La espera había sido eterna, al igual que su desvelo y preocupación.

Ella tampoco esperaba que la conexión esta vez fuese tan _repentina_.

Casi chilló de vergüenza al sentir su presencia mientras se vestía. Era temprano, y ella recién salía de su cálida cama. Apenas se había colocado la blusa cuando el apareció, y estaba en ropa interior en lo que resta.

 _-¡BEN!-_ bufó _-¡¿QUÉ HACES...?!-_

Él desvió la mirada sin tanto escándalo e intentando mantener la compostura. Aunque había podido ver algo... ropa interior pálida, gris blanquecino y sentía que toda su sangre se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza y en especial a las orejas que las sentía en llamas. _-No quise hacerlo...-_ murmuró suavemente. Y volvió a observarla cuando supo que se había cubierto con algo.

 _-Rey...-_ su rostro debía lucir terrible, ya que la expresión de ella cambió en un segundo cuando se observaron. Y toda su indignación fue reemplazada por unos ojos compasivos que podían llegar a entender la gravedad de lo que había pasado aun sin intercambiar palabras.

Ella se puso de pie sujetando la sábana blanca como si fuese una larga falda, dio un par de pasos hacia él. _-¿Ben...?-_ vaciló y lo miró con extrañeza. Ella jamás lo había visto así antes. Podía sentir el conflicto con más claridad que nunca.

Él escuchó un momento su nombre, recordando lo que había sentido en sus sueños cuando su madre había elegido llamarlo así. Tuvo que tragar el dolor que se desprendió de ese recuerdo y apretar fuertemente la mandíbula para no romperse. Seguía con los ojos a Rey que se acercaba suavemente a él, como si aquella cercanía pudiese espantarlo. Sus ojos eran inmensos y preocupados. Y él no deseó volver a verlos cubiertos de lágrimas.

No pudo soportar más la distancia. Acortó los últimos pasos que los separaban, la observó por segundos antes de extender sus brazos hacia ella y sujetarla con fervor. Rey quedó atónita con el abrazo, era idéntico a sus sueños... e inesperado. Él estaba helado, mientras el cuerpo de ella aún estaba tibio de haber salido recién de la cama. Deseó poder decirle tantas cosas, pero solo una logró escapar de sus labios _-No estas solo, Ben...-_ supo de alguna forma que él necesitaba escuchar eso y estrechó el abrazo rodeándolo también. La respiración de él era dificultosa, profunda, ahogando cualquier señal de sollozo, una extraña sensación de paz comenzaba a emanar de él con ella entre sus brazos. Él solo podía pensar que finalmente la había alcanzado, luego de miles de intentos de llegar hasta ella en sus sueños, de sentirse morir por la preocupación, y luego no volver a verla, ella finalmente estaba ahí y estaba con vida. _-Estas... aquí...-_ susurró. Rey no pudo saber a qué se refería, pero podía sentir su miedo, el vacío que sintió por la pérdida.

 _-Sí, estoy aquí.-_ le confirmó con voz leve y enternecida. Ya no era Kylo Ren, el hombre que estaba sufriendo en sus brazos era Ben Solo, el pequeño Ben que Leia y Han amaban. El que había padecido tantos tipos de dolor que se había vuelto más resistente que nadie. Podía sentir su vergüenza, su arrepentimiento y como había sido engañado infinidad de veces en ese tiempo, tantas veces que no se permitía confiar en nadie. Estaba conmovida por la oleada de sentimientos, y tan sensible que creyó que sus lágrimas regresarían.

 _-Por favor...-_ le rogó como aquella vez en la Sala Roja. Sentía el mentón de él contra su cuello y como este comenzaba a temblar _-No vuelvas a llorar así-_

 _-Estoy bien, Ben-_ le aseguró y presionó más su mano sobre su espalda. _-Estoy bien...-_

 _-Sentí que algo muy malo te había pasado...-_ respondió con expresión de gravedad. _-Estabas llorando desconsolada y mi madre...-_

Rey parpadeó rápido incrédula, él había llamado a Leia "madre" y era la primera vez que lo escuchaba de esa manera saliendo de él. Se apenó por ese día. La conexión había sido interrumpida de una forma inevitable. Aun así sentía que habían más razones para llevarlo a ese estado que una conexión. No se había dado cuenta que sus barreras mentales habían bajado hasta que él respondió sus pensamientos.

 _-He tenido sueños, los primeros en muchos años... y en ellos aparecías tú. Y mi madre... pero no eran simples sueños-_ Él no husmeó más allá de sus pensamientos del momento.

Rey se sintió helada, como en el interrogatorio, pero comprendió que no había sido intencional su intromisión dentro de su cabeza. Deseaba saber más de esos sueños. _-Muéstrame-_

* * *

Kylo no le mostró todo... sus sueños con ella eran demasiado íntimos y bochornosos. Solo el último había sido implacablemente atroz y aterrador. Estaban ambos sentados en el suelo, sus manos se entrelazaban con firmeza, piel a piel como en Ahch-To. Un delicado rubor se extendía en las mejillas de Rey por el contacto. Kylo comenzó a filtrar hacia ella las sensaciones y sentimientos durante sus sueños con la mujer que más tarde descubriría que era su propia madre. Mientras relataba lentamente cada uno de los sueños. Su voz se rompía en los momentos que más lo habían sacudido. Rey parecía demasiado conmovida con su propia interpretación de algunas de las cosas que Kylo relataba.

Rey se contenía para no lanzar un quejido de dolor, entre los sentimientos mezclados de él, Leia y los suyos propios, en su lugar respiraba profundamente, era insuficiente pero lograba calmarla un poco. Lo que él le había compartido era más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Comenzaba a entender cuán duro había golpeado a Leia todo esto, y no comprendía como ella había soportado tanto, todo ese dolor... Rey creía que con mucho menos podría perecer. Sintió algo estrujarse dentro de ella. Aun más difícil le era entender por qué sus padres la habían abandonado o cambiado por una miserable cantidad de dinero. Todo era tan difícil de digerir, tan injusto...

Quiso decirle a Ben cuán afortunado era de tener una madre como Leia, que a pesar de todo lo amaba. Pero recordó la confesión de Leia, y otras cosas que ya había averiguado y recordó cuan solo él había estado toda su vida. Cuánto había necesitado a su papá presente, y los abrazos de su madre para contenerlo.

 _-Lo siento mucho...-_ se disculpó. Y Kylo no pareció comprender a qué venía la disculpa. Solo permaneció en silencio observándola.

Los labios de Rey eran temblorosos, y la voz se escurría suave por ellos _-Quisiera decirte que eres afortunado, ella aún te ama tanto... pero sé cuánto, cuánto los necesitaste y no estuvieron-_ sus ojos eran apacibles y tristes mientras comprendía cuán solo y rechazado debió sentirse para llegar a convertirse en Kylo Ren y considerarse a sí mismo un _monstruo. S_ us padres quizá no supieron la gravedad de las decisiones que tomaron al dar prioridad a otros asuntos y no a su carente hijo, pero en ese entonces ellos creyeron que eran las decisiones correctas, no justificaba a ninguno, solo comenzaba a entender ambos lados.

Kylo se mantenía imperturbable. Ya había revivido miles de veces en su cabeza aquellos años. Una leve caricia en su mano lo suavizó. Incluso un cariño tan leve podía hacer mucho y evitar que perdiera los estribos. Observaba casi con fascinación el movimiento del pequeño dedo pulgar de Rey frotando el flanco de su índice allí donde la piel se volvía sensible, hacía cosquillas, a pesar de que sus manos ya no eran suaves debido a los entrenamientos y las múltiples cicatrices que lo marcaban.

 _-¿Qué te pasó a ti?-_ y se abrumó al sentir que Rey levantaba sobre sí una barrera implacable, para que él no pudiese ver nada. Una vez más, él notaba que sus esfuerzos eran inservibles, que ella no confiaría en él a pesar de que él le había ofrecido lo que tenía: poder, confianza... lealtad. Bajó su mirada, eso había sido un golpe demasiado tajante y ella no podía ser así por nada. Pensó en silencio un momento.

Sabía que con esa barrera tampoco sus pensamientos se filtrarían desde la fuerza, así que tendría que solo confesar sus temores con palabras. _-El dolor físico no puede compararse a lo que sentí cuando te perdía en mis sueños-_ le confesó, y muy a su pesar se liberó del enlace de sus manos _-Se sentía demasiado real, demasiado espantoso, como si yo mismo estuviese agonizando, podía sentir como la vida era arrancada de mi cuerpo, como el calor se apagaba. Era tu vida la que se consumía... y yo ni siquiera podía acercarme-_ su rostro se veía frustrado y angustiado mientras explicaba con voz cada vez más penetrante lo que había visto.

Rey se estremeció. _-Era un sueño...-_ comenzó a decir, no es que ella creyera que no tuviesen algo de real los sueños. Rápidamente él la interrumpió haciendo uso de su fuerte voz, en tono que denotaba que comenzaba a molestarse _-No. No son solo sueños, puedo sentirlo. Ni este ni los de Leia son solo sueños...-_ tomó aire, frustrado por no poder hacerle entender _-¿Por qué no puedes decirmelo...? Dímelo-_ sonó casi como una orden.

Rey apretó los labios ahogando su congoja. Sus ojos eran brillantes e incapaces de ocultar nada...

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Dime!- su voz era atronadora y exasperada, pero ella podía ver que detrás había mucho miedo. La conexión se cortaría en cualquier instante.

 _-Tengo miedo...-_ dijo casi como un susurro. _-No puedo decírtelo-_ su voz se quebraba con cada aliento.

Toda la atención de Kylo estaba aplicada a ella, se había encogido de hombros al escucharla decir esas palabras... _-No quiero que esa pesadilla sea real. No quiero seguir sintiendo esto. Quiero salvarte...-_ la voz de él también flaqueaba y ya no sabía qué más podía hacer. Sus ojos eran oscuros pero sinceros.

Ambos se habían puesto de pie ahora y mantenían pocos centímetros de distancia, tantos como podían en aquel estrecho lugar. Él era un libro abierto, se entregaba por completo a ella sin ocultar nada. Rey no violaría su privacidad, sus pensamientos solo pertenecían a él. Pero podía sentir como lentamente Ben Solo volvía a quedar atrapado en una tormenta de desesperación. Y ella se sintió terrible por provocar esa tormenta.

Su barrera desapareció. Presionó con fuerza los ojos esperando sentir como las tumultuosas esquirlas entrarían en cualquier momento en su cabeza, hurgando en cada rincón de ella la respuesta. Pero no pasó nada, y abrió un solo ojo para ver qué hacía él.

Estaba más cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración contra su piel. Sus ojos eran un océano de dudas como los de un niño. Y las palabras de Leia volvieron a aparecer en su mente.

Algo en ella golpeó en su abdomen. De una manera sin igual, una energía vigorosa cosquilleaba afectuosamente reacomodándose en su interior. Rey sintió eso y a continuación que su estómago le saldría por la boca. Colocó ambas manos en su vientre en el punto exacto que había sentido eso tan extraño, y se dobló, descolocada por lo que había sentido. _-Estoy bien-_ dijo sin siquiera respirar.

Él la sujetó suavemente y fue su soporte. Deseó poder hacer más. Su mirada de inmensa preocupación no era algo que Rey pudiese seguir soportando. Lo que menos quería era que Ben desapareciera nuevamente y sufriera todo tipo de tormentos. Reposó su cabeza un momento contra él, sobre su pecho, sintió cuan rápido galopaba el corazón de Ben por el miedo y se sintió culpable.

 _-No quiero estar sola...-_ susurró. Y pensaba que mucho menos deseaba estar sola en un momento así. El sismo interno que sintió hace un momento la aterraba, no era más que un recordatorio del poco tiempo que le quedaba antes que tener que dar explicaciones de su vientre creciente, de quién era el padre y sabía muy bien que era pésima mintiendo y que todos podrían fácilmente hacer la conexión entre esta situación y su vínculo con Kylo Ren. Todo esto terminaría mal, podía sentir como sus instintos le gritaban el peligro inminente.

Deseaba más que nunca su anterior estilo de vida, normal y aburrida. Era una vida dura. Pero al menos no podía defraudar a nadie.

 _-Rey... ven conmigo-_ susurró invitante contra sus cabellos.

Allí estaba él, arrastrándola a su nueva realidad. Deseó extender sus dedos y acariciar su mejilla, sentir que no estaba tan sola. Y lo hizo. Un leve sobresalto interno azotó a Kylo al sentir sus dedos. Ahora ella estaba fría, y él moría del calor que su propio cuerpo emanaba. Era un alivio sentir el roce helado, cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto. Grabándolo.

La piel se sentía tan real como si estuviese presente en su habitación y no a miles de años luz de distancia. Sus dedos finos rozaron justo donde la piel se partía en la cicatriz creada por ella, le provocó una leve descarga estática sentirla. Sus dedos siguieron recorriendo el camino de atrás, rozando la curvatura de su mandíbula, los lóbulos de sus orejas y enterrándose en la negra y suave cabellera, jugó un poco con las finas hebras negras como el ónice como si la internaran en un extraño trance.

 _-Te lo suplico... dime dónde estas.-_ le imploró él con voz suave.

 _-No puedo...-_ le dijo con su voz cargada de aflicción. Demasiado peligroso, para ella, para todos. Tomar decisiones nunca había sido tan difícil. Ella enterró más su cabeza debajo del mentón y cuello de él, que cálidamente la contenía pese a todo. Con su mano libre sujetó su chaleco al sentir como la conexión se rompería inminentemente. Kylo dio un respiro largo y profundo sintiendo como ella se volvía inalcanzable de nuevo, y volvía a estar solo en su habitación.

* * *

Había pasado unos días, Leia no dejaba de visitarla en cuanto tenía oportunidad de escapar de sus deberes. Los malestares iban y volvían. La situación le desbordaba. Seguía llevando una vida normal, por ahora, viendo a sus compañeros a diario e intentando no pensar en nada mientras estaba con ellos. Pocas veces funcionaba.

Lo único que realmente le reconfortaba eran sus horarios de entrenamiento, intentaba entrenarse tanto como podía para terminar agotada y así poder dormir al final del día. Habían días buenos, y días en que su estómago no podía mantener alimento y se veía obligada a limitar el entrenamiento, e incluso eso parecía desesperarla como si fuera el fin de todo. Rose seguía de cerca a su amiga, intentando ganarse su confianza, aferrándose a la idea de poder algún día lograrlo.

Leia estaba desbordante de ánimo, era quien mejor llevaba el asunto, sus ojos brillaban y parecía que hasta le había quitado años de encima la noticia. Rey podía imaginar que su emoción se debía a que ella creía que ese niño o niña era su nieto, Rey prefería no hablar del tema ni siquiera con Leia, a pesar de que ésta le insistía en hacer preguntas complicadas que a Rey jamás se le hubiesen ocurrido.

 _-¿Aún no sientes que tu barriga se mueva?-_ preguntó un día, de la nada.

Rey la observó. Sintió solo unos pocos movimientos en su interior en todo ese tiempo, nada perceptibles por fuera probablemente _-Solo a veces-_ le dijo.

La mirada de Leia era comprensiva _-Aun no lo aceptas, cierto?-_ le dijo suavemente.

Rey no respondió.

 _-Sé fuerte, podrás con esto-_ el apoyo de Leia era lo único que Rey tenía, y era efectivo mientras Leia estaba con ella. _-En 3 días tienes tu primer ecografía. Te hará bien verlo y podrás empezar a conocerlo-_ le aseguró la mujer con una sonrisa dulce.

Leia se despidió de ella con un abrazo fortalecedor. Y Rey volvió a estar sola, la habitación que tanto adoraba ahora le parecía una celda. Suspiró resignada.

Aquella noche sus sueños la acunaron, los brazos fuertes y protectores de su guardián la acariciaron con esmero y la rodearon cuidadosos. Hacían que todo lo negativo fluyera lejos de ella, y después de mucho tiempo sonreía de nuevo, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el instante.

Sus caricias eran gentiles y un aliento fresco golpeó contra sus labios. Demasiado cerca. Demasiado real.

Los ojos de Rey temblaron antes de comenzar a abrirse, casi temiendo que aquello rompiera el hechizo y el sueño desapareciera...

El estupor la azotó cuando vio que los labios estaban allí. Él estaba allí. Pero eso había comenzado como un sueño para ambos. Rey observó la situación un momento, él no había despertado, sus movimientos eran sonámbulos como lo habían sido probablemente los de ella.

Él lanzó su _necesidad_ en un suspiro. Sus labios eran grandes y de aspecto suave, ansiosos. Ahondando la cercanía de sus cuerpos, su cabeza se acomodó contra la clavícula de ella, una mano sujetó por sobre el hueso del borde de su cadera, masajeándola, mientras que en su otro brazo Rey reposaba su cabeza. Sus labios se recargaron contra su cuello y bajaron hasta donde ella lo permitió. No pudo evitar lanzar un gemido.

Eran embelesantes y todo el cuerpo de Rey se retorcía ante ellos, pero ahora ella estaba muy despierta. _-Ben...-_ lo llamó. Y sus labios subieron hasta los de ella, los de él resultaron ser mucho más voluptuosos de lo que Rey imaginó, se acariciaron suaves y tímidos contra los de ella antes de profundizar el beso. Un beso. El primero para Rey (o al menos el primero consciente). Se concentró en la sensación olvidando todo lo demás... sabía dulce, olía a alguna fragancia fresca como el resto de su piel, y ella creía que iba a derretirse mientras más exploraba su lengua. Las manos enormes la retenían en el lugar. Rápidamente necesitó recuperar el aliento, apoyó ambas manos contra el pecho de Kylo para darse espacio y separar sus bocas. Algo en ella no quería frenar el momento, y otra parte de ella era inexperta y le hacía dudar.

 _-¿De verdad estás aquí?-_ dijo suavemente, sorprendido pero afectuoso, los movimientos se detuvieron a excepción de una de sus manos que se dedicó a acariciar los cabellos sueltos de Rey, adorándolos. Los ojos de Kylo brillaban lujuriosos.

Ambas manos de Rey seguían sobre el pecho de Kylo. Sus dedos se deslizaron por los lunares y el impresionante torso. Asintió levemente y sus labios volvieron a visitarse, esta vez no fue intencional... la estrechez de los cuerpos hacía imposible que no se rozaran con el más leve movimiento de sus rostros. Ambos parecieron dudar si seguir.

Soñadores o no, compartían aquel vínculo y deseos el uno por el otro. Al unísono parecieron pensar lo mismo y esta vez sus labios no se contuvieron, se besaron con vehemencia y locura, las caricias suaves se volvieron frenéticas, la sensación de las pieles frotándose era extremadamente fruitiva y cada instante se excitaban más, y más... el temor a que la conexión acabara pronto era un disparo de adrenalina pura que ambos necesitaban para no pensar en nada más que el otro.

Ambos gemían entre besos y mimos. El aprisionaba los pequeños senos, y los pezones lo provocaban endureciéndose bajo sus manos. Los gemidos de él eran una mezcla de dolor apremiante por tener en una posición molesta su miembro viril, la excitación era notoria en su rigidez y tamaño. Finalmente no soportó más la opresión del pantalón y lo dejó escapar. Rey no se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo...

 _-Ya no resisto...-_ Kylo gimió de alivió. Su miembro erecto quedó entre su cuerpo y el de Rey, y el movimiento de ellos lo estimulaba, Kylo apenas podía contenerse de jadear. Deseaba más que ninguna otra cosa poder penetrar en su cuerpo. Gimió ruborizado, jamás creyó que esos sonidos saldrían de él. Pero su pene recorría la piel suave del abdomen de Rey de manera deliciosa y electrizante.

Sujetó con suavidad los labios de Rey. Intentando tranquilizarse a sí mismo, lastimarla no estaba en sus planes. Le depositó varios besos suaves en su rostro y ella sujetó su mentón y sonrió.

Tragó y titubeó antes de hablar _-No quiero hacerte daño-_ susurró contra sus labios.

 _-Lo sé-_ le respondió ella acariciando su rostro y volviendo a besarlo, ella se movió un poco para cambiar de posición, el estaba completamente sobre ella ahora, y el peso del miembro caliente y testículos se recargaba en su vientre. Los besos de ella lo alentaron a continuar pese al temor. Se deshizo de lo que quedaba de ropa de ambos.

Invadió la cavidad húmeda primero con sus dedos. Cuidadoso. Y se estremeció al sentir cuan estrecha era. Ella lanzó un quejido por la intrusión. Él se acomodó y deslizó el miembro de arriba a abajo para empaparlo de fluidos, ni ella daba crédito a lo mojada que estaba. Y lentamente se fue introduciendo... Rey mordía su propio labio inferior para evitar un grito doloroso, sus ojos estaban presionados con fuerza mientras él se abría paso en su interior, su expresión era una mezcla de placer y un dolor por demás excitante. Ella lo comprimía de una manera deliciosa, y a pesar de la lubricación era dificultoso, podía sentir el dolor de ella _-¿Quieres que salga?-_ dijo preocupado al verla apenas respirar y con esa expresión.

 _-¡No!-_ y se afirmó clavando sus dedos en la enorme espalda. _-Sigue...-_ la manera en que ella lo tomaba le hacía perder la cordura, le encantaba.

Se sentía mucho más duro y caliente en su interior. Cuando creyó que ya casi había ingresado todo el largo él salió súbitamente. Ella gimió por eso, y luego volvió a gemir con más gravedad al sentirlo entrar nuevamente, más veloz, más adentro. Empujando hasta el fondo todo en ella. Él le dio un momento para recuperarse e indagar si estaba bien, gimió por la sensación celestial que ella le brindaba _-Ah... eres... tan pequeña-_ le dijo solemnemente.

Rey solo respondió un _-¡Calla!-_ muy apenada y se rió.

Luego de mantenerse quietos un momento, de saborear sus bocas y acostumbrarse el uno al otro la tarea continuó. Él comenzó a embestir suave, sin presionarla, aumentando despacio en velocidad y número las embestidas. Los fluidos de ambos se mezclaron e hicieron más fácil el ritmo, el dolor desapareció y volvían a sentir reavivar el frenesí de antes mientras sus cuerpos se fusionaban en más de una forma, compartían los sentimientos, sus sonidos eran efusivos y Rey temió que pudieran oírse desde el pasillo. Así que cubrió la boca de él con la propia, mientras los movimientos se hacían más rápidos y alcanzaban el clímax más perfecto.

Ambos culminaron al mismo tiempo, nunca había sentido un orgasmo de ese tipo, su espalda se arqueó y él la presionó con fuerza mientras su propio orgasmo lo dejaba sin aliento, su semilla llenaba su interior y los espasmos le amasaban todo el miembro provocandole un placer intenso. Clavó los codos en el colchón para no aplastarla con su peso, sentían la plenitud del momento irreal. Se dedicaron un momento más a tocarse y besarse gentilmente antes de que él se retirara de ella.

Estaban agotados pero sensibles. Kylo abrazó por detras a Rey, protectoramente, aprovechando la oportunidad de oler sus cabellos. Ella se acurrucó contra él y ninguno pudo soportar mucho más el cansancio. Esta vez no estaban solos, y lo sabían.

* * *

 **N/A: Gracias por los REVIEWS! :D les cuento que también estoy escribiendo otro fanfic y se llama "In a Dreams, In a nightmare..." mientras sufro la espera del episodio 9 xD por cierto... ¡pude estrenar capítulo el 4 de Mayo! ¡May the 4th be with you para todos los fans de Star Wars!**


	4. Chapter 4

Despertó algo más tarde esa mañana, y se desperezó varias veces y subió la manta hasta la barbilla, retorciéndose de placer en su cama. Sentía las ingles y el bajo vientre adoloridos pero eso aun no parecía preocupante ya que la noche había sido apasionada. Era un dolor grato por el recuerdo, algo que ella jamás creyó que existiría. Una última estirada de su cuerpo y estaba de pie. Y de pie los dolores le recordaron intensamente lo que habían hecho en la noche.

Se apresuró al baño, necesitaba un aseo. Abrió la ducha y cuando quitó su ropa interior notó la sangre en su intimidad. La preocupación se reflejó en sus ojos almendrados, sabía muy poco de estos temas, pero conocía lo que significaba un sangrado durante el embarazo...

Había pensado tantas veces en interrumpirlo que aquello ahora la hacía sentir culpable. Frunció los labios con amargura mientras ahogaba un quejido y las gotas de la ducha disimulaban sus lágrimas. Permaneció en la ducha con el agua golpeándola varios minutos...

* * *

Él no había despertado. Su mente divagaba en los sueños confortablemente, aunque el ambiente en éste era muy distinto, podía sentir a través de ese sueño que no era ameno, de la misma forma que uno predice que una pesadilla es una pesadilla.

Y en el sueño estaba Leia otra vez, era muy joven, su vientre parecía que escondiera una pelota. Ella estaba llorando y sufría, de alguna forma él sabía que no era por la partida de Han, no era por su planeta o su gente, el llanto era desgarrador y Kylo se sentía mal, no solo era un malestar anímico por estar presenciando aquello, sino que se sentía enfermo, asqueado.

De repente escuchó los pensamientos de su madre como si fueran propios. Golpeando en su cabeza como una tormenta. El cuerpo de Kylo se estremeció desgarradoramente al sentir lo que ella quería y todo lo que sentía: Él había sido un error, y ella no quiso que naciera.

Probablemente le avergonzaba cumpliendo un rol político tan importante interrumpir un embarazo del que todos ya se habían enterado y por eso no le quedó más opción que darlo a luz.

De Han lo hubiese imaginado ya que su padre no se preocupaba demasiado en verlo a pesar de lo mucho que lo amaba y admiraba... Ben deseaba más que ninguna otra cosa ser como él. Pero Leia era su madre, y eso había sido un puñal en el corazón de Kylo. "Ben Solo nunca debió nacer", más que nunca creyó que toda su infancia había sido miserable, y que lo que Snoke le decía era verdad.

El llanto de su madre se escuchaba lejano hasta que finalmente él despertó del sueño. Le tomó varios minutos en total silencio y los ojos vidriosos digerir lo que acababa de ver. Sabía que eso no era un sueño solamente, era una división del pasado. Y en su interior, eso que le había mostrado él lo sabía de antemano.

* * *

Rey entró desesperada a la sala buscando a su médica. Sin darse cuenta que Rose y Finn la habían visto, ella a ellos no, estaba fuera de sí cuando pasó. Notaron su preocupación por algo y la siguieron cautelosos. Aguardaron fuera.

Su doctora escuchó a Rey atentamente, levantó una ceja inquisitiva antes de hacer unas preguntas. _-¿De la nada?-_ Rey asintió nerviosa y con los ojos enrojecidos.

 _-Sube a la camilla, Rey-_ le indicó la doctora, mientras preparaba los aparatos necesarios para ecografiar.

Rey subió tranquila, levantando su blusa y desabotonando los primeros botones del pantalón. Esperó incómoda. La doctora hizo otra pregunta, una que ruborizó a Rey _-¿Has tenido relaciones?-_

 _-Sí...-_ respondió casi inaudible.

La doctora sonrió cómplice. _-Enhorabuena-_ y su rostro serio se ablandó hasta tornarse relajado _-Tranquila. Debe haber sido eso-_ se acercó a Rey con el transductor en mano y ella se estremeció al sentir el gel helado. La doctora exploraba observando la pantalla y tomando imágenes con notas en la misma pantalla. En uno de los puntos tomó atención _-Ahí estas-_ dijo satisfecha como si hubiese encontrado finalmente algo _-Rey, estas perfectamente.-_ la tranquilizó ante todo y muy segura de lo que veía _-Y ese es tu hijo, también está perfecto. Aun es pequeño pero su desarrolla es normal-_

Rey lanzó un suspiro de paz finalmente, y sonrió. El nudo que sentía en la garganta había aflojado y solo sentía tranquilidad mientras observaba la pequeña forma ovalada con un punto que palpitaba veloz.

 _-Aquí ves su corazón-_ le confirmó. _-Mide 2.4 cm en estos momentos todo su cuerpo, estás a nada de entrar a la 7ma semana de gestación, Rey-_ Tomó imágenes de todo lo que parecía necesario para armar su ficha clínica. Y la ecografía terminó, fue algo rápido pero dejó a Rey con una paz armoniosa. Las demás revisiones fueron casi de rutina, y prácticamente ni les prestó atención. Siguió mansamente las órdenes de la doctora mientras una sensación hermosa se extendía en su ser.

Del rostro de Rey desapareció todo asomo de alegría al ver a Finn y Rose esperándola fuera. Ambos parecían sinceramente desconcertados y preocupados. Apenas puso un pie afuera ambos se le lanzaron encima para abrazarla.

 _-Sea lo que sea que te esté pasando puedes confiar en nosotros. Estamos para ayudarte-_ dijo Finn, al tiempo que Rose asentía en acuerdo silencioso.

Durante un instante Rey fue incapaz de formular palabra, tal era la aflicción que la invadía.

 _-Lo sé...-_ dijo finalmente, su voz se quebraba y se disculpó con torpeza _-Estoy bien-_

La pareja sentía el dolor en la voz de Rey. Finn suspiró y sacudió la cabeza _-¿Estas enferma? ¿Es algo muy malo, cierto? siempre se puede hacer algo, pero necesitaras el apoyo...-_

 _-No es eso-_ Interrumpió casi sin voz, le rompía el corazón verlos a ambos con los ojos suplicantes de respuestas.

Después de un largo silencio en que solo se había dedicado a observar a Rey en detalle, Rose finalmente habló, escépticamente dijo _-¿Estas embarazada...?-_ No había manera que su vientre la delatara, aun era imperceptible, pero ella sabía que Rose tenía cierta perspicacia y esa era una de las razones por la que Rey temía salir de su cuarto si no era para entrenamiento. Los ojos de ambas se pusieron enormes, clavados los uno en la otra.

"Es eso" pensó Rose, cuando lo dijo no lo había dicho en serio, sus ojos no podían estar más enormes de la sorpresa. Bajó la mirada sintiéndose abrumada por haberlo preguntado en voz alta y haberla delatado. Sentía que había arruinado su amistad.

Finn no era nada estúpido y el silencio y comportamiento de ambas chicas le indicaron lo evidente. Frunció el ceño un momento, al siguiente segundo una sonrisa blanca y brillante se fue dibujando de oreja a oreja en su rostro y abrazó a Rey _-¡¿Es en serio?! ¡FELICIDADES, REY!-_ exclamó con efusiva felicidad. _-¡Perdón! ¿Te estoy abrazando muy fuerte? ¿Hace cuánto estas...? ¿De quién-_ farfulló sin saber qué preguntar primero.

Rey temblaba y tenía semblante grave, preocupado. Finn parecía no notarlo hasta que Rose le tomó la mano y lo observó con crudeza.

Finn se quedó en silencio y ya no sonreía. Una ceja inquisitiva y voz seria tomaron parte de él _-¿Qué pasó...?-_ empezó con cautela.

Rey no sabía si hablar o huir de allí. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la presión. Había deseado demasiado poder decírselo.

Rose quería que algo se la tragase y desaparecer. _-Lo siento-_ le dijo sincera.

 _-Vayamos a tu cuarto-_ sugirió Finn, y Rey asintió con la cabeza gacha mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas. En el camino él la contuvo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

En la habitación, Rose se sentó mas lejos, en la única silla junto al desayunador. Finn en cambio se sentó junto a Rey en la cama. _-Lo siento, no queríamos, no queríamos verte sufrir, es solo que... has actuado extraño desde hace semanas, creímos que quizás podíamos ayudar en algo-_ le dijo suavemente Finn. _-Lo importante ahora es que tu estés bien.-_ Intentó animarla _-Dime qué podemos hacer por ti-_

 _-No le cuenten a nadie-_ suplicó tristemente Rey.

La mirada de Finn era pena pura _-No le diremos a nadie, Rey, lo prometo-_

 _-Yo también lo juro por mi vida-_ dijo Rose.

Los labios de Rey estaban fruncidos en un gesto de amargura. Finn no podía entender qué le sucedía a Rey para ver tan oscura esta gran noticia. Muchas cosas vinieron a la cabeza del hombre, podía ser que el padre del niño no quisiera hacerse cargo, o que fuese producto de un abuso, pero aquello no tenía sentido ya que ella era más fuerte que nadie.

Rose estaba un paso adelante y ya se había hecho en la cabeza todas esas preguntas. Se puso de pie de un salto, conmocionada. Tenía la respuesta. Y Finn estaba a nada de alcanzarla. Rey parecía querer gritar.

Mientras el hombre moreno ataba cabos lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue Poe Dameron, ya que tenía fama de ser popular entre las mujeres, pero Rey nunca parecía estar interesada en él, a pesar de sus insistencias _-Si Poe te hizo esto lo voy a matar-_ bromeó molesto. No había observado la expresión de Rose, era una mezcla de muchas cosas terribles.

 _-No es de Poe, ¿Verdad?-_ volvió a insistir quedándose sin muchas opciones. _-¡Oh Rey! ¡No me digas que es de alguno de los caídos en la última batalla!-_ habían muerto muchas personas en el escape a Crait...

Rey no respondió nada a Finn, su atención se dirigió por completo a Rose _-Tu lo sabes, ¿verdad?-_ Los ojos de Rey estaban inescrutables sobre la chica, Rose sentía nada amistosa esa mirada.

Finn intercambió su mirada entre Rey y Rose. Aquello parecía casi una disputa entre mujeres. _-¿Qué está pasando?-_ preguntó sintiendo que se le había escapado algo.

Rose titubeó. Era el nombre más temido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sus ojos se llenaron de angustia y lágrimas a flor de piel, su corazón se desbocaba y le temblaba todo. _-Kylo Ren...-_ dijo como si lo hubiera escupido con todo el odio del mundo.

 _-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡pero qué tontería dices Rose!-_ Finn quedó pálido al escuchar eso. Sonrió, incrédulo. Pero al ver el rostro de Rey supo que Rose había acertado una vez más. _-No puede ser...-_ se negó a creerlo. _-¡¿CÓMO?!-_

 _-Yo tampoco entiendo cómo pasó-_ dijo firme y cortante Rey.

Finn ladeaba de un lado a otro la cabeza _-¿Y piensas tenerlo? ¡¿Tendrás al hijo de ese monstruo?! ¡¿Has enloquecido?!-_

Las palabras de su amigo eran como puñales en su pecho _-Ni siquiera estoy segura de si es de él...-_ replicó tristemente.

 _-¿Qué?-_ Finn cada vez entendía menos.

 _-Tu... hablaste de conexiones en la fuerza con Kylo Ren-_ se adelantó Rose.

 _-Sí-_ asintió Rey _-Snoke las había creado utilizando a Ben de carnada, para atraparme a mi. Eso fue lo que dijo, antes de que Ben lo matara para salvarme... Podría ser un niño de La Fuerza o...-_

Finn y Rose se miraron entre ellos. Cautelosos, confusos. _-¿Ben?-_ dijeron al unísono. _-¿Entonces hay posibilidades de que sea de...?-_ Finn se puso de pie, consternado _-Rey ¡Puede ser de Snoke! ¿Te das cuenta lo que estas diciendo?-_ el joven estaba fuera de sí, agarrándose los pelos de su cabeza, completamente alarmado.

Tragó ruidosamente. Ella había sentido ese miedo desde el principio. Pero al pasar los días, y en especial ese día, se dio cuenta que no sentía nada oscuro creciendo dentro de ella y algo muy arraigado a los instintos le decía que su fruto era puro.

Rey había empezado a llorar de nuevo, esta vez era rabia lo que sentía _-Si es de Snoke... o hay oscuridad en él, yo misma me encargaré-_ sentenció. Y no dudó ni por un segundo en ello. Aunque pensaba que su vida también debía terminar después. Pero no le contaría a nadie esa parte.

Ambos la miraron con seriedad. Sabían que decía la verdad. Pero para ellos uno no era mejor que el otro... a sus ojos Kylo Ren era tan espantoso como lo fue Snoke.

 _-No puedes hacerte esto, Rey, no es justo...-_ Finn volvió a mostrarse compasivo. Sentía pena real por Rey y comenzaba a entender por qué ella había sido tan extraña y apagada todo ese tiempo. Finn volvió a sacudir la cabeza, buscando qué más decir sin que sonara la cosa más hiriente. _-¡Ese maldito!-_ exclamó sin saber qué más hacer.

Rey quería decirle que ahora había mucho más de Ben Solo que de Kylo Ren en el hombre que odiaban, que él estaba más cerca de la luz que nunca. Pero probablemente no le creerían.

 _-Si la Resistencia se entera de esto todo terminará-_ analizó Finn. _-Tu y Leia, son los motores de esta rebelión. Creerán que nos traicionaste. ¿Alguien más sabe?-_

 _-Exacto.-_ También ella había llegado a esa conclusión _-Solo Leia sabe, y cree que es de Ben Solo-_

Finn suspiró exasperado. _-No la culpo. Ha perdido a toda su familia...-_

 _-¿Y su "padre"?-_ Preguntó inescrutable Rose, dando un paso adelante.

Rey negó con la cabeza.

 _-Si Kylo Ren se entera de esto querrá asesinarte...-_ aseguró Finn.

Rey puso una sonrisa pequeña en la comisura de sus labios _-Él no haría eso-_ la seguridad con que lo dijo los estremeció. Tanto Rose como Finn deseaban verlo muerto, y les era difícil asimilar que su amiga parecía estar defendiendo de uno de los peores monstruos de la galaxia.

 _-Bien.-_ dijo Finn cortante _-Si le dices probablemente lo use a su favor, lo sabrán todos más rápido que si lo anunciaras en el Senado-_ lo que Finn decía tenía cierto sentido. Rey no podría predecir cuál sería la reacción de Kylo, pero sabía que los rumores se escurrían y ella había ganado demasiada popularidad, algo que nunca quiso, pero la imagen de la Resistencia era ella, la aprendiz de Luke Skywalker. Demasiado llamativa hiciera lo que hiciera.

 _-Tienes razón-_ aceptó Rey entristecida. _-Aun no sé cómo ocultaré esto...-_ confesó.

Finn lo pensó un largo momento. En completo silencio, sus facciones demasiado sombrías y el entrecejo fruncido _-Rey, tu única opción es irte de este lugar-_ Y Finn sintió que esto se lo había dicho decenas de veces cuando se conocieron y se habían encontrado con la Resistencia _-Escucha, no es una locura lo que digo-_ empezó a decir nervioso _-Si te quedas se darán cuenta, incluso si dices que es de otro tu vida correrá un riesgo terrible. Necesitarás amigos, muchos amigos confiables y un lugar tranquilo donde vivir por un tiempo-_

Rose odiaba esa idea. Su hermana se había sacrificado por la Resistencia, y ahora Rey partiría lejos, dejando de lado a todos. Se sentía egoísta por pensarlo, pero no podía más que despreciar la idea sabiendo de quién era la criatura que Rey esperaba.

Rey pensó un momento las palabras de Finn, eran acertadas en cada punto que ella había temido enfrentar. Pero no quería irse _-No quiero dejarlos...-_ dijo sincera.

 _-Mátalo-_ dijo monótonamente la chica de cabello negro.

 _-La Resistencia podría desaparecer en tu ausencia-_ la voz de Rose crecía en sentimientos de enojo y rechazo _-Muchos perdimos seres queridos creyendo en esto, ¿Y ahora tu nos dejaras por el hijo de ese ser despreciable?-_ Rose tocaba su colgante recordando a Paige mientras decía eso, había escupido en esas palabras toda su rabia, había odiado a La Primer Orden desde pequeña, esto le parecía inaceptable.

 _-Rose-_ la calmó Finn levantando la voz.

Rey no pudo hablar, estaba atónita. No deseaba irse del único lugar que la había acogido como una familia. Le dolía el desprecio de Rose, pero en gran parte entendía lo que ella decía. _-No permitiré que eso ocurra-_ aseguró temblorosa como quien oculta sus heridas.

La joven de rasgos asiáticos continuó viéndola de forma penetrable, casi en lágrimas e incrédula de lo que había salido de su boca. Pero era lo que pensaba al respecto.

* * *

Esa noche Rey se quedó con muchas ideas en la cabeza que debían ser debatidas con ella misma... hablar con Finn le ayudó a esclarecer muchas cosas. Le dolía el rechazo e indiferencia de Rose, pero era lo que cualquiera en ese lugar sentiría claramente.

Cepillaba sus dientes mientras buscaba algo más ameno en que pensar. Y los recuerdos de la ecografía aparecieron instantáneamente, llenándola de luz, no había forma de que fuese fruto de Snoke algo tan inocente. No quería volver a aterrarse pensando en otra posibilidad. Se tocó el vientre, haciendo unas ligeras caricias en él, se llenaba de tranquilidad ahora que cada vez estaba más segura de que no había nada malo. Ella no podía solo privarle la vida... no sería ella si lo hiciera. No lo haría para contentar a unos pocos que no comprendían. Lo que sentía era pacífico, luminoso, vital, era la manifestación misma de la fuerza, y ella no sería quien acabara con eso.

Una perturbación la hizo quitar la mano, enjuagó su boca y miró hacia su pequeña sala. Kylo Ren estaba de espaldas a ella, con su capa cortada en dos surcos enormes. Respiraba como si hubiese hecho un esfuerzo físico impresionante.

 _-¿Ben?-_ lo llamó cautelosa. Y notó que su cuerpo se alteró al escuchar el nombre. Un par de gotas de sangre cayeron al piso. _-¡BEN!-_ gritó asustada poniéndose delante de él, tomándolo por un brazo. Rey lo miró de arriba a abajo, tenía varios cortes en su ropa, pero la mayoría no habían alcanzado su piel. Solo un par sangraban y Rey se fue y volvió del baño con una toalla y un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Kylo seguía agitado, pero su respiración comenzaba a normalizarse. Tenía los ojos apagados, llenos de oscuridad. Como si fuese incapaz de ver a Rey aunque estuviese frente a él.

 _-¿Qué ha pasado?-_ preguntó suavemente.

 _-Entrenamiento-_ respondió en tono seco. Rey tuvo que estirarse para alcanzar a limpiar la sangre en su rostro. Ella tenía sus dudas de que fuese un entrenamiento, pero el resto de su cuerpo ya tenía varias cicatrices similares _-¿Estas bien?-_ era una pregunta más simple. Una pregunta que no obtuvo respuesta. Él lucía cansado.

 _-¿Podrías quitarte eso?-_ le pidió Rey. Kylo dejó caer su pesada capa y abrió su chaleco, uno de los cortes lucía terrible. _-¡Maldición, Ben!-_ dijo Rey al examinarlo. _-Debe ser doloroso-_ Sentía que hablaba sola, pero en ocasiones eso animaba a que los demás hablen.

 _-¿Me dirás qué te pasa o tengo que adivinar?-_ comenzaba a exasperarse. Había limpiado la herida tanto como pudo y colocado un vendaje, y en las demás heridas con limpiar, secar y una tirita de papel bastaba. _-Tendrás que verte eso luego, podría infectarse...-_

 _-Estoy cansado-_ Respondió casi como si la ignorara. La cama de él debía encontrarse en la misma dirección que la de ella ya que caminó como si estuviese presente de forma física en su habitación. Ella lo siguió y eso pareció sorprenderlo un poco. Quitó las pesadas botas y se metió en la cama, resopló largamente.

Dudó un momento, pero finalmente hizo lo mismo. Mantuvieron un corto espacio entre sus cuerpos. Él olía a hierro y sudor, su sudor no era realmente algo que le molestara, no olía mal, su cuerpo emanaba un aroma agradable. Pero el hierro se debía a la sangre y era un olor intenso.

Ella acortó el espacio y se puso un poco por encima de él, para pasar sus brazos por su cuello, acercando la cabeza de él a su pecho. Él se dejó abrazar como si fuese algo inanimado, y luego de permanecer unos segundos sintiendo la piel de Rey y sus latidos sintió como si se relajara y ablandara todo en él. Entregándose por completo en un abrazo delicado. Pasó sus propios brazos por la pequeña cintura para atraerla más contra sí. Y hundió más su rostro en el pecho cálido de Rey. Algo lo había herido, y no se trataba de heridas físicas. Pero Rey no quiso obligarlo a contarle, lo consoló en silencio, acariciando su cabeza. Era un momento íntimo a su manera.

Él sintió que eso le ayudaba a que sus demonios desaparecieran. Todo el dolor y el odio por lo que había presenciado comenzaba a volverse menos tortuoso en su cuerpo, hasta bajar a un nivel donde ya no parecía importar mientras estuviera ella. Todo era más soportable con ella a su lado, aparentemente. El apacible palpitar de su corazón lo relajaban y adoraba como se sentían sus dedos deslizándose entre su cabello, podría disfrutar eso y poner cara de embobado todo el maldito día. Pensó.

De repente volvió a sentirse un niño pequeño, y ese pensamiento llevó a otro: A un recuerdo, uno de los pocos agradables seguramente. Donde Leia le sonreía con tanta dulzura, y él corría a sus brazos, ella luego acariciaba de manera amable sus cabellos. Kylo se alejó un poco de Rey y a esta no le quedó más opción que librarlo de su agarre y dejar de mimarlo. Parecía muy serio de nuevo.

Los ojos de ella demandaban suaves una razón al repentino alejamiento.

 _-Hoy he visto a mi "madre"-_ Finalmente dijo, con voz grave, como si le diese asco la última palabra.

Rey lo miró confusa.

 _-Fue una visión del pasado. Era joven-_ hizo una leve pausa observando directo a los ojos de Rey, sus movimientos y lo brillantes y coloridos que eran. _-Estaba encinta. Y solo sufría por el hecho de no haberme perdido durante el embarazo, creo que deseó más que nada abortarme. Y lo mismo probablemente quería mi "padre".-_

Rey sintió como si todo ese odio y la oscuridad se hubiesen escapado de él de una sola vez en segundos y le dieran un golpe a todo su cuerpo. Kylo se sentía frío y salvaje, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño. No se atrevió a tocarlo.

 _-Los míos me vendieron como esclava, creo que tampoco les importé-_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros e intentando suavizar la tensión que se creaba. _-Ben... A veces uno piensa esas locuras. Hablé con Leia, ella luego solo te amó incondicionalmente, lo sigue haciendo...-_ pero sus palabras se interrumpieron tan súbitamente que Rey casi lanza un grito.

Kylo Ren se puso sobre ella. Quiso tomarla del cuello y apretárselo con demasiada fuerza y que callara de una vez. Pero en una fracción de segundo algo le impidió que lo hiciera y solo la había capturado por la mandíbula, su muñeca y el bajo pulgar apretaban la parte superior de su garganta pero no lo suficiente para impedirle respirar. _-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ!-_ gritó en su cara, sus ojos eran sensibles y emanaban un dolor inmenso. Rey quedó petrificada por el cargado grito.

 _-¡DEJA DE DEFENDERLOS! ¡DE TENERLOS COMO LOS BUENOS CUANDO EN REALIDAD NO LO SON! ¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA LO QUE HAN HECHO?! ¿¡DE LO QUE SU ESTÚPIDA RESISTENCIA HA LOGRADO?!-_ Y su mano se apartó de ella y solo sujetó el colchón con fuerza de ambos lados de Rey.

El aturdimiento de Rey incrementó cuando vio que ahora las lágrimas caían sin consuelo por las mejillas pálidas de Kylo. _-Lo siento-_ le dijo éste. Y eso fue suficiente para que ella también dejara escapar el dolor que se había concentrado en su pecho. Estiró su mano para capturar una de sus lágrimas y acariciar su mejilla. Luego con ambos brazos volvió a asirlo por el cuello, y una vez más él no movió un músculo, aterrado de lo que acababa de hacer y perdido por la respuesta emocional de ella. Ambos se quedaron un momento sentados en la cama, abrazando y siendo abrazado, sintiendo complicados sentimientos aflorando en sus cuerpos. Ambos sufrían su pasado a su manera, y lo lloraban desprendiéndose de todo el dolor acumulado.

 _-¿Recuerdas cuando me mostraste cómo Leia eligió tu nombre?-_ le recordó suavemente, con cuidado. _-¿En serio sentiste que en ese momento ella no te amaba? ¿Cuando recibías sus abrazos de pequeño...?-_ Kylo solo la aferró con fuerza y no dijo nada. Ella podía sentir lo abrumado y confundido que se sentía con esas palabras y todo lo que las visiones le enseñaban.

Cuando no hubieron más lágrimas que dejar, siguieron cercanos y adheridos el uno al otro como si fuesen uno solo, pero ahora se acariciaban sus rostros y cabellos hasta terminar acurrucados juntos. Él fue el primero en dormirse rodeado por los brazos de ella y su aliento cálido haciéndole caricias en los cabellos oscuros.

* * *

 **N/A: Aclaración importante: En el momento que Leia piensa eso de interrumpir su embarazo fue cuando supo que había algo de oscuridad en Ben, obviamente decidió no hacerlo porque su amor por él era inmenso. Lo aclaro para que no me odien tanto.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR TANTOS REVIEWS! En serio, de corazón, ayudan mucho. Y como saben, sean buenos o malos los comentarios ayudan. Espero que les guste este capítulo, ¡Un día ajetreado para Rey, pobre! xD no tiene smut pero... quería que se notara cuán cercanos se están volviendo Rey y Kylo. Cuanto apoyo es ella para él y viceversa. Los siguientes episodios serán bastante oscuros... no olviden comentar! ah! y en mi perfil están los links donde publicaré mis fanarts Reylo por si a alguien los quiere ver.**


	5. Chapter 5

_-¿Estas bien?-_ jadeó suavemente sorprendido por el quejido de ella.

Muy adentro.

Apretaba los labios con fuerza dejando solo una línea visible y mantenía los ojos firmemente cerrados pero asintió con la cabeza. Aquello había sido lo suficiente brusco para que doliera más que su primera vez, aunque ciertamente tampoco estaba segura de que la vez anterior fuese su primera vez con él después de tantos sueños inconclusos y húmedos.

Pero se sentía extrañamente más tierna y apretada que antes. El cambio de posición no había sido de ayuda. Estaba de espaldas a él, sentada sobre su miembro duramente erecto, dando vía libre a que pudiera juguetear con su espalda, succionar su cuello, besar sus omóplatos y adorar al mismo tiempo sus curvas delanteras. Él la sujetaba por el hueso de la cadera fuertemente cuando las embestidas eran más enérgicas y no le sorprendía en nada a ella que en algún punto parecieran demasiado violentas. Y había algo segador que hacía que todo eso fuese demasiado excitante, entregarse todo de sí en ese clímax.

Se percató que él apenas se estaba moviendo. _-¿Ben?-_ echó un poco para atrás su cuerpo para aterrizar su pequeña espalda contra el enorme pecho. Él reaccionó rápidamente a pesar de que escuchar ese nombre le provocaba rechazo.

Pero no en ella. Solo a ella le permitía llamarlo así. En respuesta besó su cuello y rodeó intensamente con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo. Ella se sentía tan suave bajo sus manos que la sensación le resultaba increíblemente eléctrica, a pesar de haberla acariciado cientos de veces esos últimos días. Aún estaba adentro, solo había algo más suave que tocarla, que lo enloquecía más y le provocaba escalofríos orgásmicos, y eso era estar dentro de ella, sintiendo como le aprisionaba con demasiada fuerza su miembro mientras él la dividía en dos. La posición potenciaba todas las sensaciones, podía sentir todo. Se sentía arder y enloquecer cada nervio en su cuerpo, y era una sensación asombrosa.

No había mucho que decir, extendían sus encuentros tanto como podían. Se habían vuelto muy sensibles para con el otro y no hacía falta hablarse para entenderse. Muchas veces sus sentimientos se mezclaban de una manera que era difícil saber a cuál de los dos pertenecían, quién había dado el primer paso. No había invasión en sus mentes, ni era necesaria, ellos solo se complementaban de la forma correcta.

 _-Quiero que estemos juntos siempre-_ le dijo con timidez y la voz tan baja como era posible que él emitiera. Eran palabras muy serias y sinceras viniendo de él.

Ella se estremeció y emitió un quejido al sentirlo salir de su cuerpo. Acto seguido, la posición cambió, la giró como si ella no pesara nada y él ahora estaba acostado en la cama, con ella arriba sentada sobre su cintura. Rey lucía como una diosa frente a sus ojos, su piel bronceada por el sol de Jakku, pero muy blanca en algunas zonas que le fascinaban, él la observaba con veneración, acariciaba sus brazos y continuaba por sus piernas, no había parte que no adorase.

 _-Te necesito...-_ su voz era increíblemente baja y sedosa.

Los ojos de Kylo eran profundos y afectivos con ella, eran tan extremadamente expresivos que Rey sabía que era verdad, alguien de verdad la necesitaba. Él había hecho sus días tan amenos como era posible con la enorme carga que llevaba, el sexo era un cariñoso complemento en sus noches, pero había algo mucho más fuerte, y ella sabía que él compartía el sentimiento: incluso separados por miles de años luz, incluso sin una conexión en la fuerza que los llamara en ese instante, ellos ya no se sentían solos... Era una sensación difícil de comprender, en el caso de Rey, ella podía estar rodeada de gente que la apreciaba y que ella apreciaba, pero la carencia extraña que le oprimió el pecho por casi toda su vida se mantenía incluso sabiendo que existían estas personas en su cercanía. Esa sensación había menguado desde que Ben se mostraba más abierto con ella, y quizás otros factores también habían llenado ese espacio.

Se recostó sobre él, vientre con vientre, en contraste ella era diminuta, por lo general no le molestaba que él viese cuan sensible era hacia ciertas cosas, en este caso su nueva invitación y su necesidad de ella la habían hecho perder las palabras. Rey también había descubierto que su necesidad de él se debía a que había comenzado a amarlo desde hace algún tiempo, pero se sentía una completa hipócrita por no poder decirle que la fuerza había obrado de forma extraña una vez más, conectando dos almas tan torturadas y distintas para manifestarse de forma íntegra, concibiendo vida. Vida latente que crecía dentro de ella.

 _-Yo...-_

Sus dedos se sintieron hipnotizados por las cicatrices en el abdomen de él, la ballesta había dejado una marca enorme, un escalofrío la recorrió al notar cuán cerca de la muerte estuvo con ese único disparo, era sorprendente que hubiese sobrevivido y luego luchado con semejante herida. Lo siguiente que recordó fue a Han... y eso le quitó el aliento y una mueca de malestar se dibujó en su rostro.

Ben suspiró algo decepcionado. _-Me tortura cada día la imagen de mi padre... me gustaría cambiar el pasado. Pero no puedo.-_ ni siquiera era necesario indagar en su mente para saber que ella pensaba en Han. Y las marcas de esa batalla se encargarían de que él sintiese repulsión hacia sí mismo y nunca olvidara lo que hizo.

Rey lo había comprendido y sabía como todo era una condena para él. _-Sé que no quisiste hacerlo y que eso te destroza...-_ respondió suavemente extendiendo una mano hasta su mejilla sana _-Solo podemos centrarnos en que nuestros futuros ayuden a reparar todo el daño, para lograr paz...-_

 _-Tu no has hecho daño a nadie.-_ expuso él extrañado por sus palabras, se quedó un momento pensativo _-Bueno, solo a mi-_ infló el cachete para que se apreciara mejor la cicatriz.

Rey sonrió entre avergonzada y divertida por la manera en que él lo dijo. _-Tu te lo buscaste-_

Él gruñó como si eso le molestara y la dejó caer a su lado en la cama para bajar hasta la misma altura, ella rió antes de presionar suavemente sus labios contra los de Ben _-Yo también... quiero estar contigo-_ susurró observando cuan carnosos y atractivos eran, los acarició con la yema de los dedos. _-Pero no podemos...-_ sus ojos se estaban volviendo intensamente brillantes y Ben la interrumpió temiendo volver a verla llorar, odiaba eso.

 _-No. En este momento estamos de lados opuestos...-_ dijo él haciendo una leve pausa. _-Pero no tiene que ser así siempre... ambos deseamos terminar con esta guerra-_

Rey parecía confundida con esa declaración ¿De verdad deseaban lo mismo? ¿Por qué no se podía llegar a una resolución pacífica si ambos buscaban lo mismo?

 _-Haré lo que sea necesario para poder estar a tu lado siempre...-_ confesó serio, pensando en cuan difícil sería generar aquel cambio.

 _-¿Dejarás La Primer Orden?-_ se preocupó Rey. Muchas veces lo había pensado: ¿Qué pasaría si Ben Solo volviera con su madre y con ella a la Resistencia? y en su imaginación las visiones que tenía sobre ello dejaban un futuro bastante sombrío para Ben... la Galaxia entera lo culpaba de demasiadas cosas, algunas de las que ni era culpable. No dejaría de estar amenazado constantemente.

 _-No-_ suspiró _-Pero puedo hacer las cosas de otra manera-_

* * *

Desde hacía varias semanas Rey venía recolectando desde diferentes planetas partes necesarias para la reparación de su lightsaber. Aquel día se sintió lo suficientemente capaz de dedicarle las horas necesarias para finalmente volver a hacer que funcionara con una nueva carcasa metálica.

Con muchas frustraciones en medio, había logrado darle la forma que deseaba, similar a su diseño anterior, pero el mango era un poco más largo y tenía dos interruptores, el segundo estratégicamente escondido, sería su as bajo la manga, un sable de dos hojas. El diseño del mango era sencillo pero no lograba que encendiera. Intentaba tenerle paciencia y reprimir su ira pero iba manejándola terriblemente. Después de un día entero apenas podía ver y reacomodar las placas para volver a intentar. Esta vez tenía que funcionar. _-Por favor, funciona... por favor-_ un leve sonido provino del mango, Rey casi chilla de la emoción.

Pero no pasó absolutamente nada. Seguía sin encender.

Volvió a tomar el libro del Templo Jedi, buscó bruscamente la página, volvió a leer y asegurarse que estuviese haciendo todo lo que decía allí. Y solo se frustró más al comprobar que efectivamente había hecho todo lo que ahí indicaba, a pesar de que la información era extrañamente resumida podía usar su ingenio para imaginarse qué cosas faltaban indicar en el proceso y llevarlas a la práctica. Y aun así, no funcionaba...

Quizás el cristal era inservible, pero se negaba a creer en eso. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula rígida de frustración, miró hacia un costado invocando la atención de Ben que ya antes se había ofrecido a ayudar y ella lo había rechazado porque creía poder sola. Pero ya era tarde, estaba agotada y sentía el cerebro quemado de tantos intentos fallidos por componer el sable. Le sonrió dulcemente como una niña que comete un error enorme, tragándose su orgullo por completo. Él clavó una de sus miradas fulminantes en ella.

Ben se apoderó de la silla en un solo movimiento, sentando a Rey en su regazo _-Presta atención-_ y aunque ella ya había tenido momentos muy entrañables con él aquel la hizo ruborizar. Ben se quitó los guantes, volvió a desarmar el armazón y le indicó a Rey qué cosas estaban mal conectadas, él no tocaría su sable más que para marcarle los errores. Ella debía construirlo para que éste le respondiera. Rey suspiró, agotada pero se dio un empujón más para finalizarlo. Sentada sobre Ben se sentía mucho mejor que en la dura silla. Faltaba tan poco...

 _-¡Listo!-_ exclamó.

Él pegó un sobresalto, ya estaba dormitando con la frente apoyada en la espalda de ella cuando gritó y de un salto se alejó de él, desbordando de felicidad.

 _-¿De qué color será?-_ se sentía ansiosa por averiguarlo.

Él sonrió _-Felicidades. Enciéndelo-_

Rey se preparó apagando todas las luces, tocando a Kylo para asegurarse de que estaba lejos de la hoja, y acomodándose a una distancia segura. _-¿Preparado?-_ lanzó una risa alegre. Estaba emocionadísima y sintió el sonido del interruptor suave bajando como si pudiera apreciarlo en cámara lenta, melodía para sus oídos.

La habitación pasó de estar completamente negra a iluminarse en un tono impresionante y sobrecogedoramente rojizo...

A Rey casi se le escapa de las manos el mango del desconcierto _-Es...?-_ estaba casi en shock _-No...no, no puedes ser rojo!-_ exclamó.

Kylo también parecía sorprendido, su nuez de Adán temblaba en su cuello y observó en detalle la hoja. _-Es violeta rojizo-_ encendió su propio sable para señalar las diferencias entre ambos, el de él era intensamente rojo mientras que el sable que acababa de construir Rey era un violeta intenso y rojizo. Pero ante una habitación a oscuras lo más próximo que uno vería sería un refulgir de un tono rojizo frío.

Rey encendió las luces y Kylo notó en sus ojos la desesperación.

 _-¡¿Por qué es de este color?!-_ le exigió saber

La mandíbula de él se endureció por la presión, estaba apretando sus dientes con fuerza y el músculo debajo de su ojo izquierdo se sacudió. Rey no dejaba de observarlo perpleja. _-¿Qué tiene de malo?-_ preguntó él

 _-¡ES PRÁCTICAMENTE...! CUALQUIERA DIRÁ QUE ES ROJO-_

 _-Es bonito-_ dijo con una sonrisa taimada, casi para enfadarla más. Y en respuesta Rey apagó el sable y se lo arrojó por la cabeza. Él lo atrapó y volvió a encenderlo observándolo un momento en detalle. _-El cristal no volverá a ser azul. Probablemente la explosión lo alteró-_

Rey estaba maldiciendo. Tanto esfuerzo había sido en vano. _-Si alguien me ve con él creerán que estoy del Lado Oscuro. Genial-_ masculló irritada.

 _-No sería sorpresa, tus aliados parecen bastante estúpidos...-_

Rey le dirigió una mirada gélida.

 _-Los Jedi han tenido sables rojos de verdad. Éste ni siquiera es rojo-_ volvió a encenderlo hacia arriba observando más de cerca la luz que emanaba.

 _-¿Los Jedis usaron sables rojos?-_ ahora lo escuchaba con demasiada atención.

 _-Tu sable no es rojo... parece una combinación de violeta y rojo. No estoy seguro qué significa este color, nunca antes supe de una variación como esta-_ dijo entre asombro y pena por no poder ser de suficiente banco de información.

 _-¿Sabes quién tuvo un sable rojo?-_ levantó una ceja inquisitiva y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios carnosos prediciendo que ella jamás adivinaría la respuesta.

 _-¿Anakin...?-_ intentó atinar.

 _-Luke-_ la respuesta de él sorprendió a Rey dejándola boquiabierta. _-Era un shoto. Un sable corto, diseñado por él. Lo usó un tiempo...-_ explicó. _-También hay registros de Jedi antiguos que han usado sables rojos, no solo representan cosas malas. No deberías preocuparte tanto, el color habla un poco de cómo representa en el momento al portador en su relación con la fuerza, y este es algo único-_ hizo una leve pausa _-y hermoso...-_ dijo finalmente apagando el sable y entregándoselo.

 _-Morado...-_ Ben se quedó pensativo un momento _-Morado era el sable de luz del maestro jedi Mace Windu, del Alto Consejo Jedi-_

Rey lo tomó con dudas. Ben lo hacía ver como algo tan exclusivo y perfecto que lograba tranquilizarla. En sus manos el sable se sentía ligero y le había llevado tanto tiempo y esfuerzo recolectar cada pieza, además de que en él Ben había ayudado, la combinación de todo hacía que aquel objeto tuviese un valor para ella, aunque el color de la hoja la hubiese decepcionado. _-¿Qué significado tenía su color?-_

 _-Representaba el equilibrio...-_ se contuvo en decir más.

* * *

 **Días más tarde...**

Finn meneó la cabeza _-Esto se está poniendo muy mal-_

 _-Podría ser otra cosa...-_ mitigó ella.

 _-Muy, MUY mal.-_ insistió él. _-Todas las evidencias indican que muchos se están aliando a... Él-_

Rey se encogió de hombros _-¿Qué ha dicho... el nuevo General?-_

 _-Poe-_ A Finn aún le costaba aceptar el nuevo título. _-No me ha revelado nada más, pero está claro que La Primer Orden o como quieran llamarse ahora está poniendo un señuelo muy tentador para atraer aliados, y los nuestros...-_

 _-Temen que nuestros aliados nos traicionen-_ terminó la frase ella.

 _-Exacto... y es posible que ya algunos lo hayan hecho y estén pasando información-_ Finn lucía muy preocupado con esto. Sabía cuan tentadora era la idea para cualquiera que quisiera proteger su planeta. El mandato de Kylo Ren había estado en creces en las últimas semanas y nada parecía detenerlo. El cambio de Líder se había hecho notar, todos aun temían a Kylo Ren pero su forma de conducir a La Primer Orden parecía, particularmente flexible para con sus aliados... era incuestionable su inteligencia y habilidades persuasivas dentro de la política. Después de todo, Él era también un Amidala y cargaba en sus hombros el peso de la familia Organa.

Finn frunció el ceño. La Resistencia tenía a Rey y a Leia, quizás algunos aun creyeran que incluso a Luke Skywalker. Pero habían perdido también demasiado y si Rey decidiera en poco tiempo alejarse eso daría un paraje desolador para la Resistencia. Suspiró frustradamente antes de aceptar que las dolorosas palabras de Rose parecían haber estado una vez más en lo cierto.

* * *

El día no terminaba y no dejaba de dar sorpresas amargas. El General Armitage Hux había lanzado una convocatoria que solo podría tildarse como _extravagante_. El pelirrojo lucía diminuto, casi que sumiso. Poe quedó con la boca abierta por lo cambiado que se veía, parecía que Kylo Ren se había encargado de apagar su espíritu pedante de alguna forma.

El mensaje era una invitación formal a debate, donde La Primer Orden deseaba regenerarse y eximirse de errores pasados. En su plan neutro decían no ir armados. Y cada palabra parecía turbar más al pelirrojo, el disgusto y la incomodidad crecían en él hasta llegar a un punto que su voz se escuchaba terriblemente aguda. El mensaje terminó casi tan de repente como empezó. Prometía una ostentosa remuneración a quienes se unieran a la convocatoria.

Un duro silencio se hizo presente en la Resistencia. Habían personas de diferentes especies, de diferentes planetas, cada una con pieles, escamas y pelajes distintos, en un armonioso unísono todos se miraron los unos a los otros, incrédulos y luego confundidos por el mensaje. Era difícil de digerir algo así.

 _-Sería una pena que alguien decidiera aprovechar que van desarmados para atacar, ¿No?-_ Sonrió perversamente uno de los nuevos pilotos tirando hacia atrás su perfecta cabellera dorada.

Rey observó a Finn, que a su vez la observó a ella expandiendo enormes los ojos y movió los labios en un "Tranquilízate" insonoro. Más comentarios se unieron al del piloto.

 _-Parece que ya están tomando decisiones estúpidas, era de esperarse que ese niño no iba a poder.-_

 _-Mejor para nosotros, derrotaremos a ese pusilánime-_

 _-La cabeza de Kylo Ren tiene que ser un trofeo-_ río uno y en respuesta otro exclamó _-¡Un trofeo muy feo!-_

Y otros peores...

Rey estaba rígida y aguantándose las ganas de maldecir a todos allí. Si la General Leia Organa hubiese estado presente o si Poe Dameron no se hubiese encogido en callar todos los comentarios poco serios, aquello podría ser un momento crucial en esta guerra. Los comentarios seguían y se ahondaban más en la estupidez. Finn observaba con cautela a Rey, y ésta finalmente estalló cuando Poe hizo una pequeña mueca de sonrisa hacia uno de los comentarios estúpidos.

 _-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Es que nadie le va a meter sentido común a esto? Sus estupideces nos harán perder mucho más que una batalla, están desvirtuándolo todo-_ Por primera vez Rey había sido la aguafiestas en algo. _-¿Qué tal si de verdad quieren hacer un cambio? ¡No seremos mejores que ellos si atacamos a un oponente sin armas! ¡Hay que actuar de otra forma! ¡Es algo sin precedentes!-_

Finn tenía los ojos enormes fijos en ella como si aquello hubiese superado con creces su imaginación de cómo Rey podría reaccionar, también lucía más pálido que nunca. Las risas y los chistes desaparecieron.

 _-¿Nadie hablará?-_ Rey lanzó una mirada de enfrentamiento a todos allí. Pero incluso Finn había quedado mudo.

 _-Rey. Ellos son nuestros enemigos y no sería nada extraño que estén planeando algo para destruirnos a todos.-_ dijo Poe con un tinte zalamero _-Esperar a ver que deciden ellos hacer con sus nuevos aliados nos haría perder un tiempo valioso y quizá mucho más... No podemos permitirnos más errores-_ sus palabras eran claras y serias, más sonaba como si quisiera solo serenar a la mayoría sin planificar muchas más posibilidades.

 _-La esperanza no es un error-_ rugió Rey. Pudo sentir como se posaron en ella miradas largas y frías, deseó más que nunca tener a la General Organa allí, ella buscaría una solución a esto. _-Ellos han cambiado de Líder, pueden realmente estar buscando un cambio que termine con toda esta guerra-_ su voz resonó fuerte y clara, sin dar señal alguna de las dudas que acechaban su mente.

 _-Puede que estén buscando un cambio, pero difícilmente sea benevolente. Quien los dirige es Kylo Ren. La Primer Orden solo busca poder y control de toda la galaxia-_ aseguró alguien del grupo.

 _-No tenemos elección-_ murmuró otro.

Finn estaba al lado de Rey. _-Basta, detente-_ le susurró. Pero ella no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de atacar de esa manera. Le hubiese gustado poder hablar de esto con Ben, pero ellos nunca tocaban esos temas. Mordió su labio, intentando que no se trasluciera el desprecio que sentía, estaba roja como una grana mientras notaba el creciente miedo y como sospechaban de ella los miembros de su propio bando.

 _-¿Has olvidado de qué lado estas, Rey?-_ indagó uno de los nuevos oficiales de la flota, a quien Rey no reconoció a pesar de que él la llamó por su nombre.

 _-Basta ya-_ le advirtió Poe al oficial sin ninguna diplomacia. _-Los Jedi siempre han intentado evitar las batallas.-_ justificó vagamente.

Rey seguía colérica apretando los puños en un intento frustrado de mantenerse firme. _-No tomaré parte de una matanza como la que quieren llevar.-_ por un momento Finn y Poe cruzaron miradas, parecían no comprender lo que decía Rey, poco a poco a medida que Poe se daba cuenta se le demudó el rostro. _-¿Nos... estás abandonando?-_

Rey no pudo evitar la tristeza por esa pregunta, ni los recuerdos de cuanto su vida había cambiado gracias a La Resistencia, pero nunca se había sentido tan sola estando rodeada de varios centenares de personas. Entrecerró los ojos _-Pensé que teníamos una causa noble. Hay honor en enfrentarse al enemigo en el campo de batalla. Pero no en asesinarlo cuando está desarmado, mucho menos si no lo comprendemos. Perdón...-_ Dijo cautelosa y se dio la vuelta sin decir ni una palabra más y sintiendo los ojos de los presentes clavados en la espalda. Cuando salió de la sala el debate se reanudó más enardecido, casi de inmediato. Pero ya era un sonido sin relevancia para ella.

Necesitaba hablar con Leia, pero no se encontraba en el crucero o no hubiese perdido este acontecimiento por nada. Deseó poder tener otro lugar al que acudir que no sean sus aposentos en esa nave, se sintió sofocada y se sorprendió ante la ausencia de Finn, juraba que estaba detrás de ella, pero de seguro se quedaría escuchando hasta el final lo que decidieran hacer los de Alto Mando. Se preguntó qué hubiese hecho Leia Organa con esto... y aunque siempre se terminaba sorprendiendo con las estrategias de la General, Rey sabía que no hubiese permitido que los comentarios despectivos y de aduladores le nublaran las decisiones.

Extrañaba los consejos de Leia en estos momentos, y estaba segura que ella no tardaría en comunicarse con Poe Dameron y ponerse al tanto de lo que intentaba. Eso la tranquilizó momentáneamente. Poe Dameron era influyente... todos amaban a los pilotos de X-Wing y él era el mejor, pero aun carecía del liderazgo que tenía la General Organa ante todos. Para su pesar, notaba que lentamente, Leia, se estaba alejando y dejando a Poe al mando. Aquello necesitaba desesperadamente una estructuración antes que todo se le escapara de las manos, estaba preocupada viendo como iba en decadencia la organización que mantenía su General y amiga desde hacía tantos años, la muerte de los principales oficiales y líderes había golpeado de diversas formas a La Resistencia, empezaba a notarse el cambio de la sangre nueva con ideas nuevas.

El movimiento retozante del niño que crecía en sus entrañas aun no era visible pero ella lo sentía como si él o ella ya fuese capaz de comprender muy bien la situación que los engullía. Entornó los ojos y se quedó en silencio con las manos cruzadas sobre su abdomen, de alguna manera eso que la aterraba antes ahora la hacia sentir más tranquila y cómoda. Era como si aquel pequeño ser le compartiera parte de la paz que tenía en el interior de su vientre.

 _-Debo hablar con él-_ se dijo a sí misma, y no era la primera, ni la segunda vez que pensaba en ello. Pero el silencio no hacía más que acentuar su desconfianza. Rey no estaba segura qué debía hacer. Habían secretos demasiado peligrosos para compartirlos, incluso con aquellos a quien se ama. Desconfianza y preocupación son dos cosas que van de la mano cuando uno crece en un planeta olvidado, abandonada por todos y luchando por mantenerse un día más con vida. Era algo casi instintivo en ella mantener a cierto margen cosas que podrían considerarse potencialmente peligrosas.

Le costaba olvidar el escalofrío que sentía al recordar la mirada de todos. Incluso estando internada en su habitación parecía que los ojos la observaban atravesando paredes y metal. Era una sensación extraña, provocada por la decepción y el temor de muchas de las personas allí. Para Rey era algo completamente nuevo, la piel se le erizaba y sentía el ambiente de aquel crucero pesado y nebuloso. Tenía que tomar sus propias decisiones pronto, aquel lugar ahora no le resultaba el nido acogedor que era hace unos meses.

* * *

Volvió a tener una visión. La palabra pesadilla no bastaba para describir lo que percibía. Las imágenes cambiaron demasiado deprisa en esta ocasión, como si solo tuviese permitido ver fragmentos... El viento gélido se sentía filoso contra su rostro, alguna luna iluminaba la negrura de la noche en un planeta desconocido con amplios terrenos que absorbían la tierra húmeda, el hedor a sangre golpeó en su nariz y se percató que eso había sido un campo de batalla, los cuerpos se esparcían desmembrados, olía a piel quemada y también a electricidad. Aun sentía su cuerpo vibrando de excitación mientras empuñaba el sable, no quedaba nadie más en pie...

Antes de que pudiera girarse para ver mejor el panorama el rugido de un trueno lo sacó de sí. Una tormenta tan espantosa que parecía amenazar la solidez de la guarida de piedra donde ahora se encontraba, esta vez tenía el sable en el cinto y sus manos estaban laceradas y temblorosas como si hubiese golpeado a puño limpio una montaña.

Se podía escuchar el mar embravecido chocar contra las rocas y el viento aullaba deslizándose entre las mismas y arrancando todo a su paso. Kylo hubiese jurado que ese lugar era algún tipo de nave marítima si no fuese porque de serlo ya estaría hecha pedazos y en las profundidades del océano. Había presenciado tormentas terrestres antes, incluso solares, pero nada igual a eso, la guarida era de roca sólida y aun así se sentía la vibración de la naturaleza furiosa. Era casi imposible escuchar los gritos de dolor entre tanto bullicio, pero estaban ahí, alcanzó a oír la voz de Rey, que gritaba su nombre y sintió en carne propia que ese dolor era demasiado descomunal para que no fuese letal. De repente, todo oscureció.

Kylo Ren abrió los ojos con un gemido exaltado. Recorrió en silencio con la mirada el lugar, todo estaba como minutos antes, eran sus aposentos en la nave. Pero encontrar las diferencias entre sueños, visiones, conexiones y la realidad parecían tornarse cada vez más difícil. Su cuerpo aun temblaba nervioso por lo que las visiones le habían mostrado, y sabía que aquello podría tratarse de un posible futuro. El miedo volvía a invadirlo al pensar en los gritos dolorosos de Rey, un terror indescriptible que lo dejaban temblando como una criatura. Aquello era lo que podría llamarse un augurio, y no uno bueno, solo acababa de empezar.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora: Aunque algunos no lo crean es verdad que Luke Skywalker tuvo un sable de luz corto (shoto) de color rojo, en los cómics legends, claro. 100% real no fake SÉ QUE ESO YA NO ES CANON, pero me gustó poder rescatarlo, quizás alguno no lo sabía y bueno, en realidad hubieron varios Jedi que tuvieron sable de luz rojos, no solo Luke, el sable de luz rojo no necesariamente era algo malo, aunque sí era visto con cautela por lo que podía llegar a implicar. Así que pensé "Why not?" a Rey en estos momentos le sentaría bien un color pasional ya que tiene una mezcla de miedo como el que sentía Anakin, su creciente poder y pasión, y también sus deseos de protección a sus amigos y futura familia. **

**En OTRAS NOTICIAS, me encargaron una serie de ilustraciones hot reylo que voy a estar subiendo a tumblr o ig. Si queres alguna ilustracion mia podes pedirme! (también uso xD) y también quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso en actualizar, hace poco fue la Comiccon en mi país y tuve que adelantar mi cosplay (fui de Rey con el outfit de batalla de The Last Jedi) también me estoy intentando unir a Rebel Legion pero para eso falta...**

 **Espero que les guste! Saludos a los lectores :)**


End file.
